


Die Dimension der Hoffnung

by KittyThompson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyThompson/pseuds/KittyThompson
Summary: Voldemort hat gewonnen, die meisten von Dumbledores Anhängern sind tot. Lily Potter bekommt Besuch von einem alten Freund. Severus Snape, eigentlich ein Feind, ist zu ihr gekommen. Aus alter Freundschaft, aus Angst um sie. Doch er kann sie nicht mehr retten, das wissen beide. Was er retten kann, ist Harry. Vielleicht. Wenn seine Ideen, Kindheitsträume und Spinnereien wahr sind und wenn seine jahrelangen Experimente zu einem Erfolg geführt haben.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, ihr seht richtig. Ein Harry Potter / Pokemon - Crossover, eher was für Pokemonfans.  
Die Welt, wo das alles spielt, ist nur teilweise aus der Serie (die ich kaum kenne) und den Spielen (die ich verdammt gut kenne) entliehen. Ich habe eine eigene Pokemonwelt aufgebaut, in der die Story spielen wird.

Kapitel 1: Flucht ins Ungewisse

Blitze zuckten durch die Dunkelheit und spiegelten sich in den drei ängstlich aufgerissenen Augenpaaren wieder. Zwei davon waren smaragdgrün, eines schwarz. Die zwei schwarzen Augen verschwanden kurz, als der Mann blinzelte, dann blickten sie zur Tür rüber, die das Kinderzimmer vom Rest des Hauses trennte.  
“Sie hält nicht mehr lange. Die Haustür, meine ich. Und der Rest…”  
“Müssen wir jetzt auch sterben?”, flüsterte das Kind mit erstickter Stimme.  
Seine Mutter drückte den achtjährigen Jungen an sich. “Nein, Harry. Severus wird dich retten.”  
Der Mann, der sich extrem angesprochen fühlte und genauso extrem unter Druck gesetzt, blickte die Frau an. Er hatte nämlich keine Ahnung, wie er dieses mütterliche Versprechen einlösen sollte, was sie ihrem Sohn gerade gemacht hatte. Aber er wusste, dass er es versuchen würde… für sie.  
Lily, seine Jugendliebe. Eigentlich war sie im Moment seine Feindin, wobei das nichts mehr zählte. Er hatte sich auf die falsche Seite gestellt. Falsch für seinen Herrn und Meister, Lord Voldemort, einen mächtigen, dunklen Magier. Falsch für seine ehemaligen Freunde. Einfach nur indem er jetzt war, wo er war.  
Aber er hatte nicht anders gekonnt. Jahrelang hatte er Voldemorts Irrsinn zugesehen, aus Feigheit und weil er gewusst hatte, dass ein Wort des Widerspruchs seinen eigenen Tod zur Folge haben würde. Und tot hätte er niemandem helfen können. So hatte er gewartet, schweigend und oft die Augen vor dem verschließend, was um ihn herum passiert war.  
Und vor wenigen Stunden, als Dumbledore und sein Phönixorden in einem letzten, verzweifelten Aufbäumen das Hauptquartier der Todesser angegriffen hatten, war es dann soweit gewesen. Er hatte sich mitten in der Schlacht, aus der mehr und mehr ein Massaker geworden war, absetzen können und war zu Lily appariert.  
“Ich kann ihn nicht retten. Ich bin jetzt genauso ein Gejagter wie ihr.”  
“Vielleicht…” Die Frau mit den roten Haaren und dem sonst immer so stolzen, zuversichtlichen, unerschütterlichen Blick, seufzte. “Er wäre nicht hier, wenn sie es geschafft hätten, nicht wahr?”  
“Nein. Der dunkle Lord wäre nicht hier, wenn er nicht von Dumbledore persönlich erfahren hätte, wo du mit dem Jungen bist. Und freiwillig hat der alte Mann nicht geredet.”  
“Wieso tut er das? Wieso verschont er nicht wenigstens die Kinder?”  
Manchmal war sie wirklich naiv, trotz der Jahre des Krieges, der Härte und des endlosen Tötens. “Weil er böse ist. Weil es ihm Spaß macht, erst die Kinder vor den Augen der Eltern zu töten und dann die Eltern selbst. Und… aus taktischen Gründen. Er verschont die, wo er sicher ist, dass er sie bei sich in die Gemeinschaft eingliedern kann. Aber Harry ist zu alt. Er hat zu viel mitbekommen. Er kennt euch und wird sich nicht einfach gegen euch wenden. Der Liebe zu euch abschwören. Er ist eine Gefahr und der dunkle Lord hat genug von eurem Aufstand.”  
Severus zuckte leicht zusammen als ein harter Schlag die Tür unten erzittern ließ. Harry schluchzte leise und schmiegte sich dichter an seine Mutter. Dicke Tränen rannen über die schmalen, bleichen Wangen des Jungen. Alles war vorbei, das fühlte auch dieses Kind. Dafür musste es keine Fakten kennen.  
Die Fakten kannte Severus. Dumbledore war nach den Jahren des Kampfes am Ende. Die letzte Bastion zwischen einem endgültigen Sieg Voldemorts und der Hoffnung auf eine gute Zukunft, war zerstört. Die letzten Kinder, die letzten Familien, waren tot oder würden jetzt sehr zügig sterben. Dumbledore hatte sie geschützt, er kannte die Adressen. Sie waren nur in seinem Kopf und selbst unter Folter hätte der alte Mann sie nicht ausgespuckt. Er war nicht mehr stark genug, um eine lange Quälerei zu ertragen, das hatte er gewusst und so hatte er gehofft, das Wissen mit sich mit ins Grab nehmen zu können.  
Und Voldemort hatte genau das auch gewusst. Dummerweise konnte der Tyrann etwas, was Dumbledore bis zuletzt nicht geglaubt hatte.  
Legilimentik. Die Kunst, Gedanken zu hören. Je lauter man sie gedanklich schrie, desto besser konnte ein Legilimentiker sie verstehen. Es war tiefste schwarze Magie, übergriffig und brutal. Aber natürlich hatte Voldemort sich damit beschäftigt und ebenso natürlich hatte Dumbledore sich angewidert davon abgewendet.  
Severus hatte es gelernt. Jahrelang. Still und heimlich. Aber nicht das Angreifen, sondern das unauffällige Schützen. Er hatte Dumbledore angeboten, ihm zu zeigen, wie es ging, um so im Notfall, im Falle des Todes, wenn die Gedanken in der letzten Sekunde, wo noch Leben im Körper war, völlig frei durch den Geist strömten, geschützt zu sein. Er selbst konnte keine Legilimentik, aber sein Geist war offen und trainiert genug und so hatte er bei zahlreichen Opfern diese Gedanken fühlen können. Er hatte gewusst, dass Voldemort jedes Geheimnis von Dumbledore erfahren würde, wenn er ihn nur in die Finger bekommen würde und ihn langsam umbrachte. Langsam und dabei lauschend.  
Und darum war er jetzt unten vor der Tür und bearbeitete sie mit Zaubern. Noch hielten die Banne und Schutzzauber, aber Voldemort wusste, dass eines seiner gesuchten Objekte hier war. Zwei sogar. Lily, eine unerschrockene, langjährige Kämpferin und ihr kleiner Sohn Harry, zu alt um nicht schon Wissen und Einstellungen seiner Eltern mitbekommen zu haben.  
“Ist Daddy tot?”, wisperte der Junge.  
“Ja.”  
“Severus”, zischte Lily. “Das kannst du nicht wissen.”  
“Doch. Voldemort steht unten vor der Tür.” Er blickte in die erschrockenen Kinderaugen. “Glaube mir eines, Harry. Der Mann wäre nicht dort unten und würde hier versuchen, herein zu kommen, wenn dein Vater noch leben würde. Denn dann würde dein Dad zwischen der Tür und diesem Monster stehen und dieses Haus und deine Mom und dich verteidigen. Er hätte es nie zugelassen, dass ihr in Gefahr seid, solange noch ein Tropfen Blut in seinen Adern ist. Solange noch ein Funken Leben in ihm war. Dein Dad war ein großer Kämpfer, Harry Potter. Und dass er jetzt nicht hier ist, heißt, dass er tot ist.”  
Das Kind schluchzte leise und schmiegte sich gegen seine Mutter. “Dann ist Daddy ein Held?”, fragte er.  
“Ja, das ist er. Und in den letzten Minuten deines Lebens kannst du noch sehr stolz auf ihn sein.”  
Lily sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Rührung, Dankbarkeit und Ärger an. Sie schlang die Arme fester um ihren Sohn. “Deine Direktheit solltest du dir echt abgewöhnen.”  
“Nicht mehr in diesem Leben. Dafür reicht die Zeit nicht.”  
“Doch. Nicht in dieser Welt, aber…” Sie stemmte sich langsam vom Boden hoch, wo sie bis jetzt gesessen hatte und wies Harry an, seinen kleinen Rucksack zu packen. “Severus und du werden verreisen. In Sicherheit.” Sie kam auf ihn zu, hielt ihm die Hand hin und zog ihn vom Boden hoch und in eine Ecke. “Severus, die winzigstes Hoffnung ist besser als die Realität und die Zukunft hier.”  
“Lily, das ist… nur eine Spinnerei. Ein bescheuerter Jungentraum eines Magiers, der vor der Realität in Phantasiewelten geflüchtet ist.”  
“Du hast dein Leben lang nach diesen Phantasiewelten geforscht. Du hast vor ein paar Jahren selber gesagt, dass du auf etwas gestoßen bist.” Sie sah ihn ernst an, als er den Blick langsam senkte. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Finger unter sein Kinn. “Sev, bitte. Versuch es. Haut ab. Nimm meinen Sohn mit und rette sein Leben.”  
“Ich… habe nicht die geringste Hoffnung, dass es funktioniert. Es ist… nur eine Spinnerei.”  
“Besser als die Realität. Bleibt ihr hier, sind Harry und ich in ein paar Minuten tot. Das hast du selber gesagt. Und ich will ihn nicht sterben sehen.”  
Severus seufzte und blickte in das flehende Gesicht einer Mutter, die nur noch im Sinn hatte, ihren kleinen Sohn zu retten. Er sah Harry an, der dabei war, ein paar Sachen und ein Plüschtier in einen kleinen Rucksack zu stopfen. Der Junge war gehorsam, trotz seiner Angst und der hörbaren Angriffe unten. Über die Jahre hinweg war er auf Gehorsam gedrillt worden, weil es lebenswichtig war, dass er ständig hörte. Sofort, ohne nachzufragen. Er war mitten in einem Krieg aufgewachsen und kannte nur Verstecke und Angst.  
“Andere Dimensionen…” Er sah sie wieder an. “Ich glaube, ich habe einen Zugang gefunden. Aber… es kann auch nur eine Verschiebung sein, eine Raumverwerfung, durch die man beim Apparieren woanders landet, als man wollte. Das ist nachgewiesen, dass es sowas gibt.”  
Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. “Egal. Hoffnung ist gut.”  
“Dann komm mit uns.”  
Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. “Ich kann nicht und das weißt du.” Sie hob ihren Arm und deutete auf das Todessermal auf ihrem Arm. “Ich bin an ihn gebunden, seit er mich gefangen hatte. Wenn ich den Schutz des Hauses verlasse, dann kann er mir folgen. Es ist anders als bei euch, wo es nur dazu dient, euch zu rufen. Du kennst den Zauber. Er kann mir überall hin folgen.”  
Severus presste die Zähne hart zusammen und zog sie an sich. “Er wird dich zu Tode foltern, um zu erfahren, wo dein Sohn ist.”  
“Ich werde nicht mehr leben, wenn er hier rein kommt. James ist tot, da hast du Recht. Würde er noch leben, wäre er unten und würde kämpfen. Wenn Harry weg ist, mache ich Schluss. Wir haben verloren und was mir bevorstünde, brauche ich nicht zu ertragen.”  
Ihre Stimme zitterte, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Severus umarmte sie fester und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. “Ich versuche es. Und wenn es klappt, wo immer Harry und ich landen, ich werde gut auf ihn acht geben und ihn versorgen. Vertrau mir.”  
“Ich habe dir immer vertraut, Sev. Immer. Auch wenn das keiner meiner Freunde verstanden hat.” Sie löste sich von ihm und wandte sich zu ihrem Sohn um. “Harry, komm her.”  
Der Junge rannte auf sie zu und sprang ihr in die Arme. “Mommy”, wisperte er leise.  
“Du wirst ein ganz braver Junge sein und mit Severus mitgehen.”  
“Ich will bei dir bleiben.”  
“Das geht nicht. Mommy wird sterben, Harry. So wie Daddy. Und ich will nicht, dass du auch stirbst. Severus wird für dich sorgen. Du musst auf ihn hören, versprich mir das. Versprich es mir, mein kleiner Engel. Bitte.”  
Das Kind weinte leise, nickte aber. “Ja, Mom”, schluchzte er heiser. “Ich verspreche es dir.”  
Severus griff nach ihm und löste ihn vorsichtig vom Hals seiner Mutter. “Es tut mir so leid, wie alles gekommen ist, Lily. Es tut mir so unendlich leid.”  
“Mir auch.” Sie wischte ihrem Sohn über die Wange, küsste ihn und nickte. “Geht endlich.” Unten zerbrach mit einem Krachen die Tür. “Geh. Rette meinen Jungen.”  
Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und blickte Harry an. “Vertrau mir, Harry. Du musst mir vertrauen. Du musst mit mir gehen wollen, auch wenn du es innerlich nicht willst. Höre auf deine Mutter. Sie will nur dein Bestes.”  
“Ich weiß”, wisperte das Kind. Er schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an ihn. “Mach´s gut, Mommy.”  
“Leb wohl, Harry. Ich wünsche dir ein wunderschönes, friedliches Leben.”  
Severus konzentrierte sich und verschwand aus dem Haus. In seinem Haus ließ er Harry auf das Sofa nieder. “Wir müssen woanders hin. Ich muss nur ein paar Sachen holen. Harry, ich weiß nicht, ob das klappt, ob ich uns retten kann. Aber deine Mom ist eine tolle Frau und ich kann ihr keinen Wunsch abschlagen.”  
Das Kind saß müde auf dem Sofa. Er war völlig fertig und zitterte. “Wohin gehen wir?”  
“Wenn es klappt, in eine andere Dimension. Das verstehst du noch nicht. Es ist wie mit unserer Dimension der Magie, die ja von den normalen Nicht-Magiern nicht betreten werden kann. Es gibt mehr als die zwei.” Leise fügte er hinzu: “Glaube ich.”  
Er kippte seinen Rucksack wieder aus, als ihm einfiel, dass er davon nichts mitnehmen durfte. Ein paar getragene Sachen, das war alles, was er sich erlauben konnte. Keine Geld, keine Technik, keine Bücher… nichts.  
“Aber der dunkle Lord hat die Grenze eingerissen zwischen unserer Welt und der der normalen Menschen. Um sie beherrschen und unterdrücken zu können.” Genau darum würde Voldemort den Jungen töten, wenn er ihn in die Finger bekam. Der Knirps hatte nicht nur bereits eine Menge kapiert und mitbekommen, sondern er war auch noch intelligent.  
“Ja. Aber der dunkle Lord glaubt nicht an Märchen und ich schon. Wenn es funktioniert, wird er uns niemals finden. Aber… wir können wahrscheinlich auch nie wieder zurück.”  
Severus holte ein paar weitere Sachen und zog den Rucksack zu. Er zog sich hastig um. Umhang, Magiersachen. Zu auffällig. Wo immer sie landen würden, denn das konnte er nicht vorherbestimmen, er würde dort kein Magier mehr sein. Zumindest durfte er nicht als solcher auffallen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass es dort Magier gab.  
Jeans, dunkelblau, alt, dazu ein beiger Pullover. Ein Rucksack voller Wechselsachen, mehr würde er nicht haben. Kein Geld, kein Essen, nichts. Aber er war klug und konnte arbeiten. Irgendwie würde er sich und den Jungen schon durchbringen.  
Irritiert bemerkte er, dass in ihm tatsächlich Hoffnung keimte.  
“Wir müssen los, Harry. Und noch etwas. Wo immer wir landen, erwähne niemals, dass du ein Zauberer bist. Es kann sein, dass du dort keine Kräfte mehr hast oder sie vergessen musst.”  
Das Kind nickte. “Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn wir nicht zurück können”, sagte Harry, als Severus ihn auf den Arm nahm. Er war unglaublich dünn und klein für sein Alter. “Mommy und Daddy haben immer gesagt, wenn der dunkle Lord gewinnt, ist diese Welt dem Untergang geweiht und jeder Tag wäre nur noch die Hölle. Ich weiß nicht, was das heißt, aber es klingt nicht schön.”  
“Sie haben Recht, beide. Und du auch. Es ist nicht schön. Diese Welt ist es nicht mehr wert, um darin zu leben.”  
“Warum nimmst du mich mit?”  
“Weil deine Mom meine beste Freundin ist, seit 20 Jahren. Seit ich so alt war, wie du es jetzt bist. Da haben wir uns kennen gelernt. Und auch wenn wir lange Feinde waren, so ist diese Freundschaft wichtiger. Deine Mom ist jetzt schon tot und sie wollte, dass du überlebst. Und genau darum will ich das auch.” Er sah ihn ernst an.  
In den smaragdgrünen Augen schwammen Tränen. “Wenn Mom das will, will ich es auch.”  
Severus bewunderte das Kind, was nie eine Kindheit gehabt hatte. Wenn es klappt, wie er es so oft geträumt hatte und wie er es sich vorstellte, konnte er diesem Jungen vielleicht mehr geben als ein bloßes Überleben. Vielleicht konnte er Harry eine echte Kindheit schenken. Mit 8 war er noch nicht zu alt dafür, auch wenn er unendlich viel verpasst hatte.  
“Vergiss alles hier”, sagte er und apparierte mit ihm in mehreren Etappen quer durch Europa bis auf eine kleine, namenlose, griechische Insel, die nur aus Felsen bestand. Mit einem Zauber öffnete er ein Portal, was sie tief in ein Höhlenlabyrinth brachte. “Vergiss diese Welt. Wenn es funktioniert, dann werden wir in einer Welt landen, die vielleicht komplett anders ist.”  
“Ich hoffe, es funktioniert”, wisperte der Junge und klammerte sich weiter an ihm fest. “Diese Welt ist Mist.”  
Severus lachte traurig und murmelte einige Sprüche. Vor ihm erschien ein schimmerndes Portal. Blitze zuckten hindurch und Farben waberten von rot in Richtung blau-lila. “Wenn es nicht klappt… Es tut mir leid, Harry. Bereit?”  
“Was, wenn uns jemand folgt?”  
“Ich zerstöre die Höhle. Niemand wird das hier jemals finden.”  
Harry schlang seine Arme fest um den Hals des Mannes, den er nicht kannte. Maximal aus Streitereien zwischen seinen Eltern. “Ich bin bereit. Tut es sehr weh, wenn wir sterben?”  
“Kann sein. Aber danach hast du Ruhe. Und vielleicht klappt es ja…”  
Vorsichtig trat er in die schimmernden Farben, fühlte einen Sog, der ihn mit sich reißen wollte. Irgendwo hin, in eine ungewisse Welt, in eine ungewisse Zukunft. Wenn sie Glück hatten und er keinen totalen Mist gebaut hatte.  
Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Höhlenwände und wisperte: ‘Bombarda maxima’. Die Druckwelle der Explosion schleuderte ihn und Harry nach hinten in das Portal. Wie in einem Fluss wurden sie mitgerissen, während der Blitz des Zaubers und die fallenden Steine kleiner und kleiner wurden.

“Autsch”, murmelte Severus und richtete sich langsam auf. “Mein armes Hinterteil.” Er blickte den Jungen an, der auf ihm lag und stützte einen Arm hinter sich ab. So konnte er besser sitzen. “Alles klar, Harry?”  
“Sind wir tot?”, fragte das Kind.  
“Ich glaube nicht.”  
“Sind wir noch in England?”  
“Ich glaube nicht.” Es war unwichtig, dem Jungen jetzt zu erklären, dass sie ihre Reise in Griechenland begonnen hatten. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr.  
Harry öffnete jetzt langsam die Augen und rutschte von seinem Retter runter. Er setzte sich neben ihn ins Gras und blickte in den dunklen Himmel. Um sie herum ragten Bäume in die Höhe. Sie waren auf einer Waldlichtung gelandet. Irgendwo… Aber es sah nicht so aus wie ein englischer Wald oder ein griechischer oder… sonst irgendeiner, den er kannte. Es fühlte sich auch nicht so an.  
Severus hob den Blick und sah in die Sterne. Sie waren fremd. Völlig fremd. Das bestätigte seine Theorie, dass Dimensionen nicht nur eine Ort oder die Erde umfassten, sondern manchmal das ganze Universum. Das hier war anders. Und für ihn ein Beweis, dass sie es geschafft hatten.  
“Wo sind wir?”, fragte Harry leise.  
“Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich denke nicht, dass hier schon mal ein Mensch war… Es gibt nur Ideen und Gedankenspielereien von Wissenschaftlern, dass es eben andere Dimensionen als unsere gibt und noch mehr Ideen, wie sie aussehen könnten. Ich weiß nicht, wo wir…”  
Ein Rascheln ließ ihn schweigen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.  
Etwas flatterte durch den Wald. Ein Vogel… wenn ja, was für einer? Was gab es hier für Vögel und warum flog er nachts? Harry krabbelte hastig neben ihn und sah sich ängstlich um. Beschützend legte den Arm um den Jungen.  
“Was ist das?”, flüsterte das Kind.  
Es kam näher, brach durch die Blätter und flatterte über sie hinweg. Severus seufzte erleichtert. “Nur eine Art Fledermaus.”  
Er blickte auf das Tier, was tatsächlich fledermausähnlich aussah. Zwei Flügel, ein Körper. Ein leicht geöffnetes Maul mit vier spitzen Zähne. Keine sichtbaren Augen. Hoffentlich waren die Tiere hier nicht gefährlich. Denn seinen Zauberstab hatte Severus in die Höhle fallen lassen nach dem letzten Zauber und er war zerstört worden von der Explosion. Es war ihm zu gefährlich gewesen, ihn mitzunehmen. Zur Not, wenn er einen brauchte, konnte er ihn sich selber herstellen. Und viele Zauber beherrschte er auch ohne diese Waffe. Wenn man es genau nahm, hatte er den Zauberstab nur für Kämpfe gebraucht. Und er hoffte, nie wieder kämpfen zu müssen.  
Die Fledermaus hatte sie entdeckt und flatterte über ihren Köpfen im Kreis. Ein normales tierisches Verhalten war das nicht. Und irgendwie sah sie auch merkwürdig aus. Leicht bläulich-lilafarben. Das Tier öffnete sein Maul.  
“Zubat”, rief es und Severus lief ein Schauer der Aufregung über den Körper. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das war doch… “Zubat, Zubat”, ließ das Tier wieder vernehmen und hängte sich kopfüber an einen dünnen Ast.  
“Zubat?”, fragte Harry verwirrt. “Rufen Fledermäuse das?”  
“Nein. Nicht bei uns…” Er erlaubte sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln. “Aber hier schon. Hier gibt es solche Geschöpfe, die ihren Namen sagen können.”  
“Was sind Geschöpfe?” Harry sah ihn neugierig an. “Was ist ein Zubat?”  
“Ein Pokemon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus und Harry haben es geschafft. Zumindest scheint es so. Severus hat seine Phantasiewelt gefunden. Wenn er wirklich dort gelandet ist, wo er hin wollte. Was die zwei so alles erwarten wird, wird sich dann in den nächsten Kapiteln zeigen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hatte ich hier echt erst ein Kapitel gepostet? Ich bin geschockt.   
Sorry, aber wenn einen niemand erinnert, kommt das vor.   
Daher danke fürs Erinnern und heute kommt auch direkt der neue Teil.

Kapitel 2: Flüchtlinge

Severus erhob sich langsam vom Boden und ging auf das Tier zu, was leicht mit den Flügeln schlug aber hängen blieb. “Ich tu dir nichts, Zubat. Ich möchte dich nur mal ansehen.”  
“Zubat”, antwortete es und beruhigte sich.   
“Was ist ein Pokemon?”, fragte Harry.   
“Lebewesen, die hier leben. Sie können ganz verschiedene Formen haben… Es gibt Theorien darüber, dass es magische Tiere sind, aber… Ich dachte, es wären Märchengestalten.”  
“Sind die gefährlich?”  
“Ein paar sicher. Aber das hier scheint uns nichts tun zu wollen.”  
“Zubat”, sagte es empört.   
“Sie verstehen offenbar die menschliche Sprache, aber selbst können sie nur ihren Namen sagen. Sagt die Theorie.”  
Harry kam jetzt auch näher und sah sich das Zubat an. Er lächelte müde. “Du bist niedlich”, sagte er leise.   
“Zubat”, antwortete es erfreut, ließ sich vom Ast fallen und flog ein paar Runden, bevor es verschwand.   
“Oh mein Gott”, murmelte Severus. “Ich glaube das nicht. Ich glaube es einfach nicht…”  
“Ist das gut? Dass wir hier sind?” Der Junge wirkte beunruhigt von seinem Verhalten.  
“Harry, das ist ein Traum. Wir sind hier sicher, da bin ich mir ganz sicher.”  
“Woher willst du das wissen? Wenn du den Weg gefunden hast, dann findet ihn vielleicht auch der dunkle Lord.”  
“Voldemort wird ihn nicht finden.” Severus sah sich um. “Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort.” Wieder sah er sich um. “Er wäre längst hier. Und schau mal.” Er deutete auf seinen Unterarm. “Das Mal ist weg. Es existiert hier nicht.”  
Harry sah sich vorsichtig um. Immer noch war in seinen Augen Angst zu sehen. “Kannst du noch zaubern?”  
Severus lauschte in die Dunkelheit und dachte einen kleinen Feuerzauber. Ein Zweig vor ihm auf dem Waldboden ging in Flammen auf. “Ja. Unsere Kräfte sind noch da.” Hastig trat er das Feuer aus. “Wir sollten hier schlafen. Es ist wärmer als bei uns. Wir halten es draußen aus. Ich möchte nicht im Dunkeln herumirren.” Er ging zu einem Baum und setzte sich mit dem Rücken an den Stamm. “Komm her, Harry. Komm erst einmal zur Ruhe. Und morgen, wenn die Sonne aufgegangen ist, sehen wir weiter.”  
Eine Weile stand das Kind noch mitten auf der Lichtung, dann kam er langsam zu ihm herüber. “Severus?”, fragte er und setzte sich zu ihm. “Passt du wirklich auf mich auf?”  
“Das habe ich deiner Mom versprochen und ich werde so lange für dich sorgen, wie du meine Fürsorge brauchst. Nicht einen Tag weniger.”  
Der Junge schmiegte sich gegen ihn. “Wovon sollen wir hier leben?”  
“Wir finden einen Weg für uns. Ich kann arbeiten. Am Anfang wird es sicher nicht ganz leicht, aber wir schaffen das.”  
“Ich kann auch arbeiten. Ich bin schon ganz stark. Und fleißig.”  
“Das musst du nicht. Hier nicht.” So weit kam es noch. Während Harry langsam einschlief, grübelte Severus.   
Pokemon. Er hatte von den Geschöpfen gelesen. Eine magische Verbindung von Tieren oder Objekten mit Lebensenergie der Menschen, sagte eine phantasievolle Theorie. Wesen aus dem Weltall eine andere. Sie konnten denken und verstanden Menschen. Er hatte daran glauben wollen, seit er das erste Mal ein Buch über sie gelesen hatte, im Haus seiner Großmutter. Aber Pokemon waren sowas wie Feen und Kobolde oder wie Hexen und Zauberer für normale Menschen. Sie waren nicht real. Sie existierten doch nicht, oder? Wobei er ja das beste Beispiel für die Existenz von Magiern war.   
Seit er damals, mit neun, von den anderen Dimensionen gelesen hatte, hatte er sie gesucht. Heimlich, still und leise. Er hatte angefangen, Theorien zu sammeln und eigene aufzustellen. Niemandem hatte er es erzählt.  
Nur Lily hatte er sich anvertraut. Sie allein kannte diese verträumte Seite von ihm. Diese Sehnsucht nach Ruhe und Frieden. Sie hatte es belächelt, ihn aber immer bestärkt, seinem Traum zu folgen. Bis diese Spinnerei eben plötzlich die letzte Hoffnung für ihr Kind gewesen war. Da war aus dem Traum eine Chance geworden.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die strubbeligen Haare des Jungen in seinem Arm. Harry war gerade acht Jahre alt geworden, Ende Juli. Heute war Halloween. Und er war ein Waisenkind und unterwegs mit einem fremden Mann. Nachdem heute seine Eltern gestorben waren. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es in diesem Jungen aussah. Aber er fand, dass Harry sich unglaublich tapfer hielt. Oder er stand vollkommen unter Schock.   
Sein Blick glitt über die von einem Vollmond beschiene Umgebung. Es sah irgendwie bergig aus, konnte aber auch täuschen. Der Wald wirkte groß und dicht, konnte aber auch täuschen. Das Gras unter ihm war weich und kühl, aber nicht kalt, das täuschte nicht. Und es war still. Vollkommen still. Er hörte keine Autos, keine Fabriken, keine Tiere, keine Menschen. Diese Stille war ein wenig komisch, denn so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt.   
Erlebt… was hatte er denn bisher schon erlebt? Er grübelte über sein Leben nach. 28 Jahre war er alt und bisher hatte er aus seinem Leben nichts gemacht, außer erst einem Fanatiker hinterher zu laufen und mit und für ihn schlimme Verbrechen zu begehen, bis hin zum Mord und danach einem hoffnungslosen Gutmenschen zu folgen, der geglaubt hatte, alles wieder zurechtbiegen zu können.   
Mit ein wenig Verbitterung dachte er an Dumbledore. Eine Zeit lang hätte der Mann es schaffen können. Aber er war nicht von seinen eigenen Plänen abgewichen. Selbst dann nicht, als er gesehen hatte, dass sie ins Verderben führten. Er war nicht bereit gewesen, auf andere zu hören, schon gar nicht auf ihn. Die Informationen hatte er gern genommen, Ratschläge waren unerwünscht gewesen. Lieber war er heldenhaft untergegangen und hatte seine Anhänger mitgenommen.   
Und zurück blieb eine dunkle Welt, die von einem Monster regiert werden würde und zahllose heimatlose Menschen. Menschen wie er selbst und Harry. Nur… hatten sie die Chance, alles besser zu machen. Sie mussten nur ihr altes Leben hinter sich lassen, vergessen und ihr neues Leben annehmen.   
Etwas in ihm fand das ungerecht. Denn so konnte nicht mehr für die Verbrechen büßen, die er begangen hatte und seiner Meinung nach hätte er dafür büßen müssen. Er konnte sie nur zu einem winzigen Teil wieder gut machen, indem er jetzt für ein Kind sorgte, was nicht seines war. Sein eigenes Gewissen zwang ihn, diesen Junge zu beschützen und er wusste, dass die nächsten Jahr allein dem Gefühl gehören würden, Harry Potter glücklich zu machen. Denn das war der Teil seiner Persönlichkeit, die er bisher auch niemandem offenbart hatte… nicht einmal Lily.

“Severus, Severus, wach bitte auf.”  
Er schlug die Augen auf und sah, wie Harry ihn erleichtert anblickte und jetzt aufhörten, an seinem Jackenärmel zu zerren. Tränen glitzerten auf den Wangen des Jungen. “Was ist denn?” Er gähnte und streckte sich etwas umständlich. Sein Nacken tat ihm weh. Kein Wunder bei der Schlafhaltung letzte Nacht.   
“Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du auch tot bist.”  
Die Angst vollkommen alleingelassen zu sein, würde er noch lange haben. Vorsichtig nahm er die Hände des Jungen und legte sie sich auf die Wangen. “Fühlst du, wie warm ich bin?” Harry nickte. “Tote Menschen sind kalt. Berühre mich einfach, dann fühlst du die Wärme und das Leben. Außerdem habe ich dir doch versprochen, dass ich dich nicht allein lasse.”  
Weinend klammerte Harry sich an ihm fest. Wahrscheinlich kam ihm langsam alles hoch, was so passiert war. Er wisperte immer wieder ‘Mommy’ und ‘Daddy’. Severus brach es fast das Herz, aber er musste nach vorn schauen. Er durfte nicht zurück denken, an Lily, die er irgendwie immer geliebt hatte. Nicht genug, um von Anfang an auf sie zu hören, aber genug, um sich ihres Sohnes anzunehmen. Dass sie tot war, wollte er noch gar nicht begreifen und hoffte es im selben Atemzug, denn die Alternative war… grausam.   
“Alles wird gut, Harry”, flüsterte er leise, auch um sich selber von seinen Vorstellungen abzulenken. “Alles wird gut. Wir werden durchkommen und du bist hier sicher. Ein normales, kleines Kind, was endlich mal leben darf. Deine Eltern wollten, dass du sicher bist. Dass du endlich leben kannst. Glücklich sein. Hier darfst du es. Wo immer ‘hier’ ist.”  
Langsam beruhigte sich der Junge wieder. “Tut mir leid”, schniefte er und nahm das Taschentuch, welches Severus ihm reichte. Er putzte sich die Nase und steckte es ein. “Ich wollte nicht weinen, ich war nur so traurig.”  
Verwirrt blickte er ihn an. “Wieso… Ich meine, es ist okay, wenn du weinst. Das ist völlig in Ordnung. Und ich werde dich dann halten und wenn du genug geweint hast, dann lachen wir zusammen.” Was redete er hier für einen Unsinn? Aber er hatte halt keine Erfahrung mit Kindern.   
Harry blickte ihn aus großen Augen an. “Dad sagt immer, Heulen bringt nichts. Es kostet nur wertvolle Zeit. Er wollte nie, dass ich weine.”  
Severus streichelte unsicher über die nassen Wangen. “Du darfst weinen. Wenn du Angst hast oder traurig bist oder einfach das Gefühl hast, zu ersticken. Dein Vater musste stark sein. So viele Jahre. Und er wollte, dass du auch stark bist. Aber jetzt musst du das nicht mehr sein. Du darfst auch mal schwach sein und weißt du, warum?” Harry schüttelte den Kopf. “Weil ich da bin und dich auffange, wenn du fällst.”  
Das Kind schluchzte leise und kam langsam runter. Er sah sich um und auch Severus tat es. Jetzt, im Licht der Morgensonne, konnte er endlich etwas mehr sehen als letzte Nacht im fahlen Mondlicht.   
Sie waren wirklich auf einer Waldlichtung gelandet und in einiger Entfernung ging ein Weg entlang. Er schlängelte sich in zwei Richtungen zwischen dicken Laubbäumen entlang. Einmal bergauf, einmal bergab. Es sah jetzt auch gar nicht mehr so unnormal aus. Also die Umgebung. Er kannte zwar nicht alle Bäume, aber sie sahen doch so aus, wie er Bäume in Erinnerung hatte. Also ganz fremd war die normale Umgebung nicht. Zwischen den Bäumen wuchs Gras und Büsche versperrten hier und da die freie Sicht zwischen den Stämmen. Ein Wald eben. Ruhig und friedlich unter der aufgehenden Sonne.  
“Ich habe Hunger”, wisperte der Junge leise und unsicher. “Und Durst.” Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht quengeln wollte.   
“Ich auch. Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir Essen finden. Bestimmt gibt es hier Beeren oder so. Und dann müssen wir irgendwo hin, wo wir leben können. Einen Ort finden, wo Menschen sind.” Severus stand auf und zog Harry mit hoch. Sie liefen den flachen Abhang hinab zum Weg und blickten nach rechts und links. Aber es gab nur Wald.   
Severus blickte den Waldweg hoch und runter, bedauert es, nie bei den Pfadfindern gewesen zu sein und hielt es für sinnvoll, bergab zu laufen. Oben gab es Felsen, aber er brauchte Menschen und Wasser und das floss nun mal seines Wissens nach bergab. Er hoffte, so etwas zu finden.   
Sie marschierten los und störten die morgendliche Stille dadurch, dass ihre Schuhe auf dem Waldweg leise knirschten. Immer wieder hielten sie an und lauschten. Severus versuchte das Plätschern eines Baches zu hören, aber hier schien es keinen zu geben. Leider.   
Ungefähr zwei Stunden waren sie unterwegs, dann war Harry fertig. Sie hatten kein Wasser, kein Essen, nichts. Und der Junge war Laufen überhaupt nicht gewöhnt. Eine Weile hatte er ihn getragen, aber auch wenn das Kind leicht war, kostete ihn das viel Kraft. Ein Achtjähriger war halt kein Baby mehr.   
“Ich sehe mich mal nach einem Bach oder so um. Bleib hier auf dem Baumstamm sitzen. Keine Angst, Harry, ich habe einen guten Orientierungssinn.” Er lief los, wurde aber fünf Minuten später von Harry zurück gerufen.   
“Severus”, rief der Junge durch den morgendlichen Wald. “Severus.”  
Eilig rannte er zurück. “Was ist denn?”  
“Da.”  
Ein Mann kam den Weg entlang spaziert. Ein alter Mann mit weißem Bart. Gruselig. Er trug blaue, einfache Sachen und machte einen recht harmlosen Eindruck. Und je näher er kam, desto weniger sah er aus wie Dumbledore. Severus seufzte und setzte sich auf den Baumstamm. “Warten wir, bis er hier ist. Rede nicht. Ich will versuchen, ein wenig über die Gegend heraus zu finden.”  
“Okay”, hauchte das Kind und setzte sich wieder.   
Der Alte, der auf einen Stock gestützt lief, kam langsam näher, lächelte freundlich und blieb stehen. Angst vor Fremden hatte man hier nicht. Das war gut. “Seid gegrüßt.”  
“Guten Morgen”, erwiderte Severus. Der Typ sprach Englisch. Das war… gut oder sonderbar. Momentan war es gut.  
“Morgen”, nuschelte Harry müde und immer noch ein wenig verschlafen.   
“Was treibt euch denn um diese frühe Uhrzeit in diese Wälder? Macht ihr einen Campingausflug?”  
Severus überlegte. Er durfte nichts Falsches sagen. “Wir haben uns verlaufen”, sagte er ruhig. “Können Sie mir wohl sagen, wo genau wir sind?”  
“Einige Kilometer von Siegburg entfernt.” Der Alte sah wohl den verständnislosen Blick. “In der Juna-Region”, sagte er. “Woher seid ihr?” So etwas wie Misstrauen huschte über das Gesicht und in der nächsten Sekunde Verständnis. “Oh mein Gott. Ihr kommt vom Berg, nicht wahr?” Er winkte Severus zu sich und ging ein Stück von Harry weg. “Ihr seid Flüchtlinge vom Heptoberg. Der Vulkanausbruch.”  
Vulkan… Hastig nickte Severus und blickte zu Harry rüber. “Ich wollte es vor dem Jungen nicht so sagen. Schlimme Erinnerungen.”  
“Verständlich. Wie seid ihr da weg gekommen? Die ganze Gegend wurde verwüstet. Alle sind tot. Mehrere hundert Menschen.”  
“Harry und ich waren campen. Wir waren weit genug weg und sind einfach nur gerannt.” Severus senkte den Blick und hatte das Gefühle, sich für die erfundene Lügengeschichte auch noch rechtfertigen zu müssen. “Ich konnte nicht zurück und helfen. Mit ihm…”  
Der alte Mann winkte hastig ab. “Um Himmels Willen, junger Mann. Immer diese ungestümen Gedanken. Ihr Möchtegernhelden. Niemand kann einen Vulkan aufhalten. Sei froh, dass du mit dem Junge davon gekommen bist. Ist er dein Sohn?”  
“Seine Eltern sind tot. Ich bin ein Freund seiner Mutter gewesen und jetzt…”  
“Das tut mir sehr leid.” Mitleid glitzerte in den Augen. “Begleitet mich in mein Haus. Es ist nicht mehr weit. Ihr habt doch nichts retten können, oder?”  
Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. “Nein. Gar nichts, außer den Sachen. Den Rucksack habe ich instinktiv geschnappt, aber sonst…”  
“Es war vernünftig zu fliehen. Darum lebt ihr noch. Das haben Sie gut gemacht, junger Mann.” Der Alte klopfte ihm leicht auf den Oberarm.  
“Ich heiße Severus Snape. Und der Junge ist Harry Potter.”  
“Freut mich. Ich bin Marius Gerster. Kommt, bei mir gibt es Wasser und Essen und dann informieren wir die Polizei. Die müssen wissen, dass Leute überlebt haben. Ihr braucht neue Papiere oder konnten Sie die retten? Ihre ID-Card?”  
Oh man, Bürokratie. Wie sollte er reagieren? “Ich hatte nie eine… Bisher habe ich Menschen eher gemieden.”  
Es schien den Alten gar nicht zu wundern. “Keine Sorge, das kriegen die in Siegburg schon hin. Wegen des Kleinen sollten Sie sich schon bei den Behörden melden.”   
“Selbstverständlich. Durch ihn hat sich alles geändert.”  
Ein leichtes Schulterklopfen, dann ging er zu Harry. “Hallo, Harry. Ich bin Marius.”  
Harry stand unsicher auf und nahm die Hand kurz, die ihm gereicht wurde. “Hallo.”  
“Du hast sicher Hunger nach eurer Flucht. Kommt mit zu mir.” Der Mann ging vor, den Weg den er gekommen war.   
Severus nahm Harry hoch und flüsterte ihm kurz zu, was er erfahren hatte und was sie spielten. “Okay?”  
“Schreckliche Lava. Wir sind nur gerannt und meine Eltern sind tot.”  
“Ja. Bleib bei der Geschichte. Ich hoffe, mit den Papieren geht alles gut.” Er ließ ihn wieder runter. Hoffentlich war die Welt nicht so bürokratisch wie ihre alte Heimat es gewesen war. Denn dann würde er viele unangenehme Fragen beantworten müssen und je mehr er log, desto mehr konnte er sich verraten.   
Bisher lief es gut. Der Vulkanausbruch war ein Glücksfall. Ehemalige Bekannte waren glaubhaft tot, er war glaubhaft ohne Sachen auf der Flucht und auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat und Harry konnte er immer als traumatisierten Jungen ausgeben, wenn der mal etwas sagen sollte, was nicht hier rein passte in die neue Umgebung. Wenn man es genau nahm… der Junge war traumatisiert.

Gemeinsam folgten sie Marius den Weg entlang, bis die Bäume sich lichteten. Hier stand ein altes, kleines Haus ein Stück vom Weg entfernt mitten zwischen den Bäumen und darin wohnte der Mann.   
Er ging zu einem Bildtelefon und sprach kurz mit der Polizei, dann bot er seinen Gästen Stühle an und stellte ihnen Essen hin. Die Technik mit dem Bildtelefon wirkte modern, der Rest des Hauses eher altmodisch. Merkwürdiger Kontrast, aber nicht ungemütlich.  
Auf dem Tisch standen jetzt Brot, Käse, Reisbällchen, die in Blätter eingewickelt waren, Tee und Wasser. Harry fiel ausgehungert darüber her und Severus und Marius ließen ihn essen. Er selbst bediente sich, merkte dass vieles vertraut schmeckte und seufzte innerlich erleichtert.   
“Armes Kerlchen. So einsam auf der Welt.”  
Harry hob den Blick. “Ich habe doch Severus.”  
Severus schloss kurz die Augen und lächelte unsicher. “Ich kriege das schon hin. Irgendwie.”  
Der alte Mann lächelte und nickte leicht. “Eine große Verantwortung. Aber wir wachsen an unseren Aufgaben.” Neugierig musterte er Harry. “Was willst du mal werden, wenn du groß bist? Ein Pokemontrainer?”  
“Was ist das?”  
“So weit waren seine Eltern noch nicht”, erklärte Severus Marius. “Er ist doch erst acht geworden. Pokemontrainer trainieren Pokemon”, sagte er und tat so, als wisse er, wovon er sprach.   
“Wofür?”, hakte Harry dummerweise nach.   
Zum Glück erklärte der alte Mann begeistert, was er meinte. “Für Kämpfe. Und die besten können dann in den Regionalligen kämpfen. Vielleicht wirst du ja mal ein Champ. Der beste Kämpfer einer Liga.” Er wandte sich an Severus. “Ihr habt keine Fernseher dort oben, oder? Die Bergleute mögen keine Technik, habe ich gehört.”  
“Nein. Er hat keine Kämpfe im Fernsehen gesehen.”  
“Naja, das kann er ja nachholen.” Marius lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. “Du lernst das alles noch, Harry.”  
Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten. “Kann ich das werden?”, fragte er. Offenbar klang es gut in seinen Ohren. “Ein Pokemontrainer?”  
Severus fand das Wort Kämpfe jetzt nicht so gut. Davon hatte er genug gehabt in seinem Leben. Aber wenn das hier normal war, musste er sich anpassen. “Du kannst alles werden, was du willst. Was dir liegt”, sagte er diplomatisch.  
“Ich war früher ein guter Kämpfer.” Marius schwelgte in Erinnerungen. “Aber jetzt bin ich alt und genieße die Ruhe.” Er stand auf und ging zu einem Schrank, auf dem ein rot-weißer Ball lag. Diesen nahm er und legte ihn vor Harry auf den Tisch. “Das ist mein letzter Pokeball. Du kannst ihn haben, mein Junge. Fang dir damit dein erstes Pokemon. Das ist nicht schwer. Du musst ihn nur werfen und sagen: ‘Pokeball los’. Aber denk daran, nur schwache damit zu fangen. Es kann sein, dass es nicht klappt, aber…”  
“Ein bisschen Hoffnung ist besser als nichts”, wisperte der Junge. “Und da drin lebt dann das Pokemon?”  
“Leben kann es auch draußen bei dir. Aber darin kann man sie schnell heilen. In den Pokemoncentern überall auf der Welt gibt es Apparate, in die man Pokebälle legt und die Pokemon darin werden sofort erfrischt und geheilt.”  
Severus lauschte und speicherte alle Informationen ab. “Bedank dich”, sagte er leise.   
“Vielen Dank.”  
Nach dem Essen saßen sie eine Weile vor dem Haus, während Harry auf dem Bett des Alten lag und schlief. Er war unglaublich erschöpft und jetzt, wo er satt war, hatte er sich nicht mehr wach halten können.   
Severus blickte in den Himmel. “Ich wollte so schnell gar nicht Vater werden.”  
Marius lachte leise. “Unverhofft kommt oft. Aber Sie machen es richtig. Der Junge braucht Sie.” Er sah ihn ernst an. “Und wenn Sie es nicht schaffen, dann können Sie ihn auch in ein Kinderheim geben oder in eine Trainerschule.”  
“Nein. Das kann ich nicht. Das geht nicht. Ich habe es seiner Mutter versprochen, dass ich mich um ihn kümmere. Sie hat es zwar nicht gehört, aber das Versprechen ist bindend.”  
“Das ist hochanständig. Und ich denke, wo immer sie jetzt ist, sie wird ein Auge auf Sie beide haben.” Er hob den Blick als ein Auto die Straße entlang kam, die von hier aus zu sehen war. “Da kommt Sebastian. Er ist der Polizeichef von Siegburg.”  
Ein blonder Mann in Uniform stieg auf dem Wagen, nachdem er ein Stück den Waldweg entlang gekommen war, aber nicht direkt bis zum Haus. Hier hätte er auch nicht wenden können.   
Der Polizist nickte ihnen zu. “Marius. Mister Snape, nehme ich an.” Erstaunlich, dass die Anrede hier ebenfalls englisch war. Aber gut für ihn, so musste er sich nicht umgewöhnen.   
“Severus Snape, ja.”  
“Hier ist Ihre neue ID-Card und die des Jungen. Marius sagte, Sie beide hätten keine gehabt, da war ich mal so frei, gleich welche mitzubringen.” Er blickte durch den Wald nach oben in die Berge. “Wir dachten, alle sind tot. Es ist so abgelegen. Wir haben Tage gebraucht und was wir fanden, war feste Lava. Es tut mir leid.”  
“Danke”, sagte Severus ruhig. “Ich hatte dort keine Familie. Ich bin eher ein Einzelgänger. Aber Harrys Eltern sind tot.” Er blickte auf die kleinen Karten, die hier wohl Ausweise waren. Dort stand nur eine ID-Nummer, sein Name und die Region. Juna.  
“Lassen Sie noch Bilder machen und einfügen, wenn Sie in Siegburg sind. Kommen Sie einfach auf unsere Dienststelle. Das geht ganz schnell.”  
“Natürlich. Vielen Dank, dass das alles so unkompliziert geht.” Er blickte auf Harrys Karte, die genauso aussah wie seine. Er steckte beide weg. Das war… gut gelaufen bisher.  
Sebastian setzte sich auf die Bank. “Wohin wollen Sie jetzt mit dem Jungen? Kennen Sie jemanden? Familie, die noch lebt oder…” Er zuckte mit den Schultern. “Irgendeinen Menschen…”  
“Nein. Niemand. Wir sind ganz allein.” Er blickte auf den Boden vor sich. Eine leichte Lüge. Die Geschichte war so nah an der Realität, dass er sie gut fühlen konnte und umso leichter erzählen.   
Der Mann grübelte. “Wo ist der Junge?”  
“Drinnen, er schläft.”  
“Kommen Sie mit nach Siegburg. Wir machen den Rest Papierkram und ich glaube, ich kann Ihnen sogar noch mehr helfen.”  
Severus blickte auf das Haus. “Ich…”  
Marius winkte ab. “Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Fahren Sie mit. Sie brauchen Hilfe. Allein kommen Sie auch so durch, aber der Junge braucht wieder Normalität. Sie können nicht ewig mit ihm durch die Wälder ziehen. Dieser wunderschöne, warme Herbst ist nicht ewig lang.”  
Jahreszeiten gab es hier auch, wie bei ihnen. Offenbar unterschied sich diese Dimension doch nicht so sehr von ihrer alten Heimat, wie er gedacht hatte. Hätte er das Zubat in der Nacht nicht gesehen, würde er jetzt schon zweifeln, dass er überhaupt woanders war.  
“Okay”, gab Severus nach. Ihm war es zwar gar nicht so Recht, Harry allein zu lassen, aber er war neugierig. Wenn der Junge sich verplapperte, bekamen Sie Probleme. Er ging kurz rein und sah nach ihm. “Er schläft tief und fest”, sagte er.   
“Ich bleibe hier draußen, um ihn nicht zu stören. Wahrscheinlich wacht er gar nicht auf. Er muss doch vollkommen erledigt sein.” Marius winkte ihm nach.   
Severus folgte dem Polizisten und stieg auf den Beifahrersitz ein. Noch nie zuvor war er Auto gefahren. Seine Eltern hatten keins besessen und er selbst hatte nie eines gebraucht. Er konnte ja apparieren. Aber irgendwie machte es Spaß. Er erlaubte sich ein winziges Lächeln.  
Es ging den Waldweg zurück und auf die Straße, die sich zwischen grünen Hügeln dahin schlängelte. “Ich bin Ihnen so dankbar.”  
“Das ist selbstverständlich. Wissen Sie, es gab viele Spenden, aber keine Überlebenden. Und die Menschen wollen die Spenden nicht zurück. Sie meinten immer, vielleicht braucht sie doch mal jemand. Und jetzt sind Sie hier.” Sebastian lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. “Ich bin froh, dass wir so wenigstens ein wenig helfen können.”  
Ein wenig musste er das schlechte Gewissen in sich niederkämpfen, wenn er daran dachte, dass er hilfsbedürftigen Menschen hier vielleicht etwas weg nahm. Aber wenn wirklich niemand dieses Unglück überlebt hatte… und Harry war hilfsbedürftig. Er war in der neuen, wie auch in der alten Heimat, ein harmloses, hilfloses Kind. 

Siegburg erwies sich als kleines Städtchen mit Fachwerkhäusern, einem Fluss, der Siege hieß und der Stadt ihren Namen gegeben hatte und natürlich einigen Menschen. Es gab hier nicht viel. Ein paar Geschäfte um einen Stadtplatz, wo gerade ein Markt stattfand. Das Polizeirevier lag direkt am Rand und die Menschen sahen den ihnen fremden Mann neugierig an. Freundlich, keine Spur ablehnend.  
Und es gab Pokemon. Jetzt war er sich wieder sicher, die Reise doch geschafft zu haben. Einige der Geschöpfe folgten ihren Besitzern und wirkten wie Haustiere, andere halfen. Ein paar Vögel flogen am Himmel.  
Ein dicker Typ kam auf sie zu gewatschelt. “Sebastian. Wer ist der Mann?”  
“Severus Snape, Bürgermeister. Er ist ein Überlebender vom Berg.” Er deutete über die Stadt hinweg nach schräg oben.  
Severus folgte dem Fingerzeig in die Richtung, wo sie gerade her gekommen waren und musste leicht schlucken. Dort erhob er sich, riesig und drohend. Ein Gebirge und darin der Vulkan. Gut, er war weit genug weg, um die Menschen hier nicht direkt zu gefährden, aber irgendwie wirkte er doch ziemlich bedrohlich und er rauchte immer noch etwas.   
Der Dicke riss Mund und Augen auf. “Mein Gott. Wie sind Sie da raus gekommen? Es kam doch völlig überraschend.”  
“Wir waren nie drin. Ich war mit dem Sohn einer Freundin campen. Weit genug weg, so dass wir unverletzt entkamen. Aber nah genug, dass wir Hals über Kopf flüchten mussten.”  
“Bernhard Weidner. Bürgermeister von Siegburg. Dann sind Sie seit drei Wochen auf der Flucht?”  
Severus nahm die Hand, die ihm gereicht wurde und drückte sie kurz. “Ja. Ich hatte total die Orientierung verloren und wusste nicht wohin.”  
“Marius hat ihn und den Jungen im Wald gefunden. Zum Glück.” Sebastian winkte ihn nach drinnen, machte vor einer weißen Wand ein Bild und fügte es in Severus’ ID-Card ein. Weidner war ihnen gefolgt. “Jetzt ist sie komplett. Bürgermeister, kann er ein paar der Spenden haben? Der Junge ist erst acht Jahre alt und er und Mister Snape haben nichts mehr außer den Sachen, die sie am Leib tragen.”  
“Und einen Rucksack”, merkte er leise an, doch das schien hier keinen zu interessieren.  
“Natürlich. Natürlich, dafür sind sie doch da.” Der dicke Bürgermeister winkte Severus, ihm zu folgen und führte ihn quer über den Markt zu seinen Büros. In einem der Räume lagen Sachen. Spenden. “Nehmen Sie sich alles, was Sie brauchen. Wollen Sie hier in der Region bleiben oder weiter weg?”  
“Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es noch gar nicht.” Severus nahm einen großen, stabilen Rucksack, ein zusammengerolltes Zelt, Decken, zwei Schlafsäcke. Mittels Magie würde er alles leicht tragen können. Er suchte in den Kindersachen herum und nahm für Harry noch Hosen und eine zweite Jacke mit.  
“Getuschel in der Stadt. Dann muss jemand von auswärts da sein.”  
“Das ist Professor Hazel. Professor, das ist Severus Snape. Ein Überlebender.”  
Der Mann mit den langen, roten Haaren und dem weißen Kittel, der gerade in den Raum getreten war, musterte ihn und nickte leicht. “Wenigstens einer.” Er war noch relativ jung, aber strahlte extrem viel Ruhe aus.   
“Zwei. Der Sohn einer Freundin war bei mir und ich konnte ihn retten.”  
“Wie alt ist er?”  
“Acht Jahre.”  
“Noch sehr jung, aber…” Er zog ein rotes Gerät aus seiner Tasche. “Haben Sie eine ID-Card für den Jungen?”  
Severus reichte sie ihm und sah zu, wie Hazel die Karte in einen Schlitz steckte und ihm dann beide Sachen gab. Unsicher öffnete er das Gerät.   
“Hallo. Ich bin Dexter, ein Pokedex. Ich gehöre Harry Potter. Bitte geben Sie mich zurück.”  
Hazel lächelte. “Die neuen Pokedexe haben eine Gesichtserkennungssoftware. Geben Sie ihn Harry. Er kann ein wenig Daten sammeln und vielleicht will er ja mal Trainer werden. Da kann das Gerät ihm helfen.”  
Nicht nur ihm. Auch Severus würde es helfen, so ein kleines Lexikon ihrer neuen Welt zu haben. Das Teil konnte sich als sehr nützlich erweisen, da war er sich sicher. “Vielen Dank. Ihnen allen. Ich… habe Menschen bisher eher gemieden”, gestand er offen. “Mir war nicht klar, wie nett sie sein können.”  
Die drei lächelten traurig. “Wir wollen nur helfen, Mister Snape“, sagte der Bürgermeister. “Haben Sie ein Konto?”  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich halte nicht so viel davon. Hielt…” War das hier merkwürdig? Fiel er damit auf?  
Offenbar nicht, denn Weidner winkte ab. “Viele Bergleute mögen es nicht. Sie vertrauen den Banken nicht. Aber so übel sind die nicht.” Der Bürgermeister nahm eine Karte und reichte sie Severus. “Hier ist eine Bankkarte. Das Konto dazu können Sie haben. Dort lagert ein Teil der Spendengelder. Den Rest werden wir wohl dem Waisenhaus übergeben. Dort wird es immer gebraucht. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute.”  
“Danke”, hauchte er gerührt.   
Sebastian nickte zufrieden. “Ich fahre Sie zurück zu Marius. Wenn Sie ein Dach über dem Kopf brauchen, kommen Sie wieder her. Hier gibt es ein Hotel und Sie kriegen da für ein paar Wochen ein kostenloses Zimmer.”  
“Wir werden sehen”, sagte Severus ausweichend. Zu viel Stadt auf einmal war vielleicht noch zu gefährlich. Er war sich da noch unsicher und wünschte sich eigentlich langsam ein wenig Zeit für sich, damit er mal nachdenken konnte.   
Hazel blickte Sebastian etwas sauer an. “Du kennst doch die Bergleute. Die sind lieber draußen. Er und der Junge wollen sicher nicht in ein Hotelzimmer eingesperrt werden.”  
“Entschuldigung”, nuschelte der noch sehr junge Polizist.   
Severus winkte hastig ab. “Bitte nicht streiten. Das Angebot ist wirklich sehr großzügig und vielleicht nehmen wir es sogar an. Ich muss sehen, wo es Harry gut geht und wo er sich einigermaßen sicher fühlt. Er hat doch noch gar nicht richtig verstanden, was passiert ist. Und hier ist es so anders als bei uns Zuhause. Eine völlig neue Welt.”  
Seine drei Begleiter nickten verstehend und brachten ihn nach draußen. An einem Obst- und Gemüsestand sah Severus sich die Auslagen an. Eine blonde Jugendliche mit einer karierten Bluse und einer grünen Schürze fragte ihn, ob er Hilfe brauche beim Aussuchen.   
“Das ist Annika. Die Tochter eines Bauern. Ihr Vater ist dort drüben am Milchstand. Viktor, komm mal rüber.” Weidner winkte ihn zu sich.   
“Bürgermeister. Wer ist der Packesel?”  
“Ein Flüchtling vom Berg. Ein Überlebender.”  
Einige Menschen starrten Severus jetzt erstaunt bis mitleidig an. Er hasste es, so in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen. “Du lieber Himmel. Da hatten Sie aber Glück, Mann.” Er wischte sich die Hände an seiner Jacke ab. “Viktor. Suchen Sie sich was aus. Das kriegen Sie kostenlos. Und solange Sie in der Gegend sind, kommen Sie ruhig wieder.”  
“Das kann ich langsam nicht mehr annehmen”, wehrte Severus ab. “Ich habe Spenden bekommen und kann bezahlen.”  
“So weit kommt es noch. Alle von uns hoffen auf Hilfe in einem Notfall. Das ist menschlich. Dann müssen wir auch bereit sein zu helfen, wenn jemand anders unsere Hilfe braucht. Das sollte normal sein, ist es aber leider oft nicht. Wir sind hier so. Bedienen Sie sich.”  
“Severus Snape”, stellte er sich bei den Menschen vor.   
“Er hat ein Kind bei sich. Ein Junge, acht Jahre alt. Sohn einer Freundin, die es leider nicht geschafft hat”, erzählte Sebastian dem Bauern.   
“Mein Gott”, hauchte Annika. “Vater, wir können doch…”  
Der Bauer zog seine Schirmmütze vom Kopf und rieb sich über das schüttere, leicht grau werdende Haar. “Natürlich. Severus, wir haben in der Nähe meines Hofes eine alte Hütte. Nichts Großes, aber halt ein Dach über dem Kopf. Sie ist stabil und der Ofen heizt sie gut aus. Selbst im Winter könnten Sie dort wohnen, wenn Sie erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen wollen. Ihr Bergleute mögt Städte ja nicht so. Und es ist nah genug an der Stadt, aber doch weit genug weg, um Ruhe zu haben.”  
Severus nickte leicht. “Ich würde gern ablehnen, aber ich kann nicht. Harry hat lange genug auf dem Waldboden geschlafen.” Er wusste, wie der Satz wirkte und das wollte er auch.  
Einige Menschen seufzten entsetzt und mitfühlend, boten weitere Hilfe an. Sebastian deutete zu seinem Wagen. “Holen wir den Jungen und dann fahre ich Sie zu der Hütte. Sie liegt im Wald, ein wenig abseits der Farm. Zu Fuß ist es eine gute halbe Stunde bis zur Stadt.”  
“Das klingt wundervoll.”

Im Auto, auf dem Weg zur Farm, schwieg Severus. Er hatte Harry nur gebeten, einen auf müde zu machen und der Junge saß an ihn gekuschelt da und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er würde ihm alles in Ruhe erklären. In dem Haus, wenn sie nicht mehr ständig fremde Menschen um sich hatten. Und Harry hatte genug Geduld und Verstand, um schweigend abzuwarten. Er hatte solche Dinge ja über Jahre hinweg gelernt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry und Severus beziehen ihr neues Heim und haben hier die Chance, ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ein wenig die neuen Welt um sich herum zu erfühlen und sie etwas kennen zu lernen.   
Harry lernt hier etwas, was für ihn völlig neu ist. Freiheit, Sicherheit.

Kapitel 3: Die Hütte im Wald

Sie war aus Eichenholz gebaut, hell und stabil. Sie hatte eine Tür ohne Schlüssel und Fenster mit grünen Fensterläden. Es gab zwei Etagen und Severus fand eher, dass es ein kleines Haus war und keine Hütte. Er blickte dem Streifenwagen nach und seufzte erleichtert. Harry hielt seine Hand und sah sich unsicher um.   
“Es ist alles okay, Harry”, sagte er ruhig. “Wir sind hier sicher und die Menschen sind supernett. Natürlich haben sie Mitleid, weil sie glauben, dass wir durch diese Naturkatastrophe obdachlos geworden sind, aber dir würden sie auch so helfen. Immer. Okay?”  
Der Junge nickte und der Griff der kleinen Hand wurde ein wenig lockerer. Aber noch ließ er seinen Begleiter und Beschützer nicht los. “Wohnen wir jetzt hier?”  
“Ja, vorübergehend. Eine Weile. Den Winter über wahrscheinlich. Der Bauer Viktor und seine Tochter Annika haben es mir angeboten. Sie verkaufen in Siegburg auf dem Markt ihre Waren, die sie auf dem Hof anbauen. Wir können hier bleiben und sie füttern uns sicher auch eine Weile durch.”  
Harry hob den Blick und sah ihn fragend an. “Warum machst du dir dann Sorgen?”  
Severus lächelte. Der Junge war schlau. “Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich die Menschen belüge. Aber es geht nicht anders. Sie dürfen nie erfahren, woher wir wirklich kommen und wer wir sind. Es wäre gut, wenn wir das auch vergessen würden.”  
Harry ließ jetzt die Hand von Severus los und lief um die Hütte herum. Gras wuchs hier und ein Strauch mit kleinen, blauen Beeren. “Kann man die essen?”  
Severus zog den Pokedex aus seiner Tasche und gab Harry das Gerät. “Ich weiß es nicht. Versuch es mal hiermit.”  
Der Junge nahm das rote Gerät vorsichtig und klappte es auf. Er erschrak leicht, als der Pokedex mit ihm sprach.   
“Hallo, Harry. Ich bin Dexter, dein Pokedex. Ich werde dir helfen, dich als Trainer zurecht zu finden. Wenn ich nicht richtig funktioniere, bring mich bitte zu einem Pokemonprofessor. Programmiert wurde ich von Professor Hazel in Siegburg. Bitte steck deine ID-Card in den Schlitz an der Seite, damit ich ein Bild einfügen kann.”  
Harry nahm die Karte von Severus und tat es. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien ein Bild von ihm, welches jetzt auf die Karte projiziert wurde. Severus fand die Technik absolut fantastisch und ziemlich weit entwickelt, was man daran merkte, dass er sie wissenschaftlich nicht ganz erklären konnte. Aber gut… Andere Welt, vielleicht auch andere Naturgesetze.   
“Du kannst die ID entfernen und musst sie später auf deinen Reisen nicht mitnehmen. Deine Daten habe ich gespeichert. Wenn du Fragen hast, frage mich jederzeit.”  
“Wow”, murmelte er leise. “Was sind das da für Beeren?”  
“Oben an mir ist eine Minikamera. Richte sie bitte auf den Beerenstrauch”, wies Dexter an und Harry tat es. “Das sind Sinelbeeren. Pokemon können sie tragen und regenerieren 10 Kampfpunkte beim Verzehr einer Beere. Sie werden gern von Menschen, Tieren und Pokemon gegessen.”  
Harry naschte schnell ein paar. “Der Dexter ist ja toll.”  
Severus nickte. Das fand er auch. Das Gerät war ja besser, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Es konnte Harrys und seine Fragen beantworten. Hervorragend. “Apropos Essen. Dexter, gibt es einen Unterschied zwischen Tieren und Pokemon? Isst man hier in Juna Tiere?”  
“Ja, es gibt einen Unterschied. Tiere können nicht sprechen. Pokemon können sprechen. Es gibt Menschen, die auch Pokemon essen, ebenso gibt es Pokemon die Pokemon fressen. Die meisten Menschen sehen den Verzehr von Pokemon nicht gern. Nutztiere werden gegessen.”  
Harry klappte Dexter zu. “Tiere essen gut, Pokemon essen schlecht.”  
“Sehr richtig. Gut zu wissen. Ich verzichte ungern auf ein Steak oder ein Hühnerbein ab und an.”   
Severus öffnete die Tür und trat in den Raum. Er war nicht groß, aber groß genug. Eine offene Küche mit einem Tisch, um den herum vier Stühle standen. Töpfe, Teller, eine Kaffeemaschine. Sogar eine Waschmaschine gab es. Schlicht, einfach. Aber es war alles vorhanden, was sie brauchten. Sogar ein Kühlschrank. Im angrenzenden Bad gab es eine Badewanne und eine Toilette, dazu ein Waschbecken. Der normale Lebensstandard hier schien nicht so anders zu sein als in ihrem alten Zuhause.   
“Hier oben sind zwei Zimmer mit je einem Bett und einem Schrank”, rief Harry von oben. Er kam die Treppe wieder runter. “Es ist schön hier.”  
“Ja, das ist es.” Severus lächelte leicht. “Ich denke, hier können wir erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen.”  
Harry hielt Dexter in seinen Händen und sah sich unschlüssig um. “Was soll ich jetzt machen?”  
“Du kannst tun, was du willst, Harry. Geh raus und spiele ein wenig oder erforsche die Gegend. Geh auf den Hof und sieh dir die Tiere und Pokemon an, die es hier gibt. Hier kannst du allein raus. Draußen warten keine bösen Magier, die dich töten wollen. Aber bleib immer bei unserer Geschichte.”  
“Okay.” Der Junge schien unsicher, was er mit der neuen Freiheit anfangen sollte. Verständlich. Das kannte er ja nicht.  
Severus blickte Harry nach, wie er nach draußen lief und sank dann langsam auf einen Stuhl. In seinen Augen brannten Tränen, als ihm endlich langsam klar wurde, dass sie es wirklich geschafft hatten. Und als wieder mal das letzte Gespräch mit Lily in ihm hoch kam. 

Harry verließ die Hütte und sah sich unsicher um. In seinen Händen hielt er den Pokedex Dexter, der ihm hier alles erklären sollte. Das Gerät war toll. Unsicher lief er zum Weg und in die Richtung, wo der Hof zu sehen war. Es war gar nicht weit, vielleicht fünf Minuten zu Fuß, wenn er schnell lief.   
Siegburg. So hieß ihre neue Heimat. Und das Land hieß Juna. Oder die Region, wie die Menschen es hier nannten. Er war jetzt… woanders.   
Das mit den Dimensionen hatte er noch nicht kapiert. Selbst Severus schien es nicht ganz zu verstehen. Aber wie auch der Mann war er froh, dass er hier war. Er dachte an seine Eltern, an seine Mom. War sie wirklich tot? Das konnte er nicht glauben. Gestern hatte er sie doch noch umarmt.   
Er war total unruhig und irgendwie müde. Aber gleichzeitig auch neugierig. Und immer noch hatte er ein wenig Angst. Acht Jahre lang hatten ihn seine Eltern darauf getrimmt, niemals das Haus zu verlassen, niemals direkt ans Fenster zu treten. Er war nur zwei Mal in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben überhaupt draußen gewesen. Als sie hatten flüchten müssen. Und hier…  
Er fühlte den Wind und die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht und merkte, dass er weinte. Hastig wischte er sich über die nassen Wangen. Es war hier so schön. So ruhig, so friedlich. Könnten seine Eltern doch noch leben, hier mit ihm.   
In seinem Bauch fühlte es sich warm an, wenn er an Severus dachte. Severus Snape, der Mitschüler seiner Eltern. Der Freund seiner Mom. Sein Dad hatte ihn nicht gemocht, ihn böse genannt. Aber wie konnte dieser Mann böse sein? Er war doch so nett zu ihm, beschützte und half.   
Harry straffte sich. Heulen half ihm nicht. Er musste lernen, um hier keine Fehler zu machen. Denn auch wenn seine Sehnsucht ihn nach Hause zog zu seinen Eltern, so war er doch intelligent genug um zu wissen, dass er verdammtes Glück gehabt hatte. Glück, dass er noch lebte. Glück, dass Severus aufgetaucht war, um ihn zu retten.   
“Felilou”, rief ein zartes Stimmchen.   
Harry sah sich um und richtete sofort Dexter auf das Pokemon. “Was ist das?”  
“Felilou, das Katzenpokemon. Sie machen sich einen Spaß daraus, Sachen von Menschen zu stehlen, geben sie aber immer zurück.”  
“Ist das gefährlich?”  
“Nein. Es ist nicht bekannt, dass ein Felilou jemals einen Menschen verletzt hätte.”  
Er blickte die Katze an, die um ihn herum schlich. Sie war süß, aber er hatte nie Kontakt mit Tieren gehabt. Ein wenig Angst hatte er doch. “Wie kämpfen Pokemon eigentlich?”  
“Mit Attacken. Jedes Pokemon kann maximal vier Attacken lernen.”  
Harry grübelte. “Und wie lernt es Attacken?”  
“Indem es kämpft und stärker wird. Oder durch die Benutzung von TMs und VMs. Das sind Computerprogramme, die einem Pokemon umgehend eine neue Attacke beibringen können, wenn es im Pokeball ist und in einer Attackenlernmaschine steckt. TMs funktionieren nur ein Mal, VMs öfter. TM heißt technische Maschine. VM steht für versteckte Maschine.”  
Harry blickte das schelmisch guckende Pokemon an, welches sich jetzt gegen seine Beine schmiegte. Es war lila und hatte ein paar weiße Stellen. “Bei mir gibt es nichts zu stehlen, Felilou. Ich habe nichts.”  
“Felilou”, schnurrte es und lief davon.   
“Dexter, wirst du auch mal müde oder kann ich dich den ganzen Tag fragen?”  
“Ich muss nur ab und an kurz aufgeladen werden. Die Ladezeit beträgt eine Stunde. Mein Akku hält bis zu einem Monat.”   
“So cool.”  
Harry blickte auf den Eintrag in seinem Pokedex. Ein wenig lesen hatte seine Mom ihm beigebracht, ebenso ein paar Zahlen. Wenn sie nicht zu müde vom Angsthaben gewesen war oder davon, sich mit seinem Dad zu streiten. Bei Felilou stand, dass es 0,4 Meter groß gewesen war und 7 Kilo gewogen hatte. Und dass es ein Unlichtpokemon war.   
“Was ist ein Unlichtpokemon? Was bedeutet das?”  
“Pokemon haben Typen, genauso wie die Attacken, die sie lernen können. Die Typen haben Stärken und Schwächen gegenüber anderen Typen, was wichtig ist, wenn man mit ihnen kämpft. Wasserpokemon sind zum Beispiel schwach gegenüber Elektroattacken und Pflanzenattacken. Feuerattacken machen ihnen hingegen nicht viel aus. Es gibt auch mehrfache Schwächen. Wenn man zum Beispiel ein Gestein- und Bodenpokemon mit einer Wasserattacke trifft, wirkt sie vier mal stärker als normal.”  
Das klang ganz schön kompliziert. Gut, dass er sich sowas nicht gleich merken musste. Er hatte ja seinen Dexter und konnte ihn immer wieder fragen. “Wann kann ich ein Trainer werden?”  
“Mit 11 Jahren gehen die meisten Kinder mit ihrem ersten Pokemon von Zuhause weg auf Wanderschaft, um zu sehen, ob das Trainerleben etwas für sie ist. Oder sie bleiben Zuhause und ziehen dort ihr Pokemon auf.”  
“Mit 11? Müssen Sie nicht in die Schule?”  
“Die meisten Kinder werden von ihren Eltern unterrichtet. Eine Schulpflicht gibt es seit knapp 200 Jahren nicht mehr. Es gibt aber Pokemonschulen, wo Kinder gezielt auf ein Leben als Pokemontrainer vorbereitet werden. Manche Eltern ziehen das vor, weil sie ihre Kinder nicht in der Welt herumziehen lassen wollen.”  
“Und wovon leben die Kinder?”  
“Manchmal setzen sie Geld auf ihre Pokemon und kassieren so kleine oder größere Gewinne. In Arenakämpfen gibt es viel Geld zu gewinnen. In jeder Region gibt es 18 Arenen, je eine für jeden Typ. Wenn man alle 18 Orden gesammelt hat, darf man an der jeweiligen Regionalliga teilnehmen, so oft man will. Und natürlich schicken auch die Eltern ihnen immer wieder Geld.”  
“Wow… aber moment mal. Tun sich die Pokemon nicht weh, wenn die gegeneinander kämpfen?” Das wäre ja furchtbar.  
“Pokemon besitzen keine Nerven wie Tiere oder Menschen. Sie können verletzt werden, fühlen das aber nur dadurch, dass sie irgendwann bewusstlos umkippen, wenn sie zu schwach sind. Sie fühlen keinen Schmerz, was sie neben ihrer Fähigkeit zu sprechen, von Tieren grundlegend unterscheidet.”  
Das klang ganz okay. “Wollen die denn kämpfen?”  
“Manche Pokemon hassen Menschen und Kämpfe und leben lieber in der Wildnis für sich allein unter ihresgleichen. Aber es gibt auch Pokemon, die sich gern mit anderen messen oder Menschen helfen. Trainer und ihre Pokemon können die besten Freunde werden.”  
“Wie lange leben Pokemon?”  
“Das ist sehr unterschiedlich. Einige nur etwa 15 Jahre, andere wiederum gelten als unsterblich.”  
“Und wie viele Pokemon darf ich haben?”  
“So viele du möchtest. Allerdings kannst du maximal sechs mit dir herumtragen und in einem Kampf einsetzen. So lautet die Regel. Weitere Pokemon landen auf deinem Computer, leben in deinem Zuhause oder, falls du weder einen Computer noch ein Zuhause hast oder niemanden, der sie betreuen kann und will, kommen ins Labor von Professor Hazel und werden dort betreut. Wobei sie dann die meiste Zeit in ihren Bällen verbringen müssen.”  
Harry grübelte und dachte an den Pokeball, den er geschenkt bekommen hatte. “Wie passen die denn in die Pokebälle?”  
“Alle Pokemon können sich in eine Art rote Wolke auflösen. Es ist vollkommen unbekannt, wie sie das machen und die Forscher haben bisher noch keine halbwegs plausible Erklärung gefunden. Allerdings hat man es geschafft, Maschinen zu bauen, die diese Energiewolken beeinflussen können. Darum funktionieren die Heiler in den Pokemoncentern dieser Welt und auch die Attackenlernmaschinen.”  
Wahnsinn. Er konnte also so ein Tier… Pokemon fangen und trainieren und damit Geld verdienen und stark werden und… Ihm war ganz schwindlig und er lehnte sich auf den Holzzaun, der eine Weide des Hofes abgrenzte. Dort standen… Tiere.   
“Sind das auch Pokemon?”  
“Das sind Miltanks. Ihre Milch ist köstlich und sehr nahrhaft. Bei Pokemon kann sie 60 Kampfpunkte regenerieren, wenn man sie ihnen in einem Kampf gibt.”  
Harry sah sich die rosafarbenen Kühe an, die irgendwie lustig aussahen. Vor allem weil einige von ihnen auf den Hinterbeinen standen und sich unterhielten. Zumindest sah es so aus. So cool. Miltanks. Diese komische Welt fing an, ihm mehr und mehr zu gefallen. “Wie viele Pokemon gibt es eigentlich?”  
“Unbekannt”, sagte Dexter. “Es sind derzeit 850 bekannt, von denen aber einige noch nicht bestätigt wurden, weil ihre Daten nie aufgenommen werden konnten. Trainer senden immer mal ihre Daten zu Forschungszwecken in die Labore der Professoren, die ihren Pokedex programmiert haben.”  
Er konnte dem Professor helfen, der ihm Dexter geschenkt hatte, indem er fleißig Daten sammelte? Das klang toll. Er konnte ein Trainer werden und hier allein herumziehen, wenn er wollte und Severus ihn ließ. Das klang auch toll. Er konnte hier… leben. Er hatte hier eine Zukunft. Mehr als ein Leben in Verstecken, bis der dunkle Lord ihn doch finden und töten würde. Überwältigt blieb er am Gatter stehen und wartete, das das Schwindelgefühl sich legte. 

Severus hatte sich einige Minuten seiner Trübsal hingegeben und seiner Unsicherheit. Vor Harry tat er natürlich so, als sei alles super, aber die Wahrheit war, dass er ziemlich Bammel hatte. Dass sie irgendwie zurück gezogen wurden, dass Voldemort ihnen folgte, dass jemand hier heraus fand, dass sie nicht die waren, die sie vorgaben zu sein.   
Wie er hier sicherer leben konnte, war ihm mittlerweile klar. Er konnte mit Harry von hier weiterziehen und immer sagen, dass er aus Siegburg in der Juna-Region stammte. Siegburg, Juna. Normal, alltäglich. Hier bekannt. Niemand würde genauer nachfragen. Woanders konnten sie diese Lüge wieder fallen lassen, dass sie Flüchtlinge waren, die einen Vulkanausbruch überlebt hatten. Und damit war es viel einfacher. Eine etwas komplizierte Lüge wurde durch eine einfache ersetzt. Einfach, weil vollkommen uninteressant.  
Er sah sich im Haus um. Der Kühlschrank war kalt und drinnen war Licht, aber die Lampe auf dem Tisch war eine Öllampe. Der Stoffdocht klemmte in einer Halterung und zog von unten aus einer Schale Öl nach oben, was dann verbrannte. Darüber konnte man eine Glasglocke stülpen. Wieder dieser Kontrast von Moderne und offenbar liebgewonnenen alten Dingen. Das schien hier normal zu sein. Es gab Elektrizität, sogar hier in der Waldhütte, aber auf dem Tisch stand eine Öllampe. Irgendwie sprach ihn das an, denn es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an die Welt, aus der er stammte. Die Welt der Magier. Auch sie hatten Moderne nur dort akzeptiert, wo es notwendig gewesen war oder ihnen extrem geholfen hatte.   
Langsam räumte er die Dinge in die Schränke, die die lieben Siegburger ihm mitgegeben hatten. Wurst und Käse, Brot, geräucherter Fisch, Nudeln und Reis, Milch, Butter, Gemüse und Früchte. Dazu zwei Kuchen und Süßigkeiten für Harry. Außerdem hatte Severus sich Kaffee gekauft, für Harry Kakaopulver und Saft. Laut den Bürgern konnte man das Leitungswasser bedenkenlos trinken.  
Ihm fiel ein, dass er kochen lernen musste. Ihm lag es zwar, Rezepten zu folgen, aber eher Zaubertrankrezepten. Aber Harry brauchte vernünftige Mahlzeiten. Er war viel zu dünn und etwas zu klein für sein Alter, weil Lily und James manchmal kein Essen im Haus gehabt hatten und nicht raus gekonnt hatten. Das Kind kannte Angst, Hunger, Kälte, Einsamkeit. Die meiste Zeit seines Lebens hatte er allein in seinem Zimmer verbracht. Wie so viele…  
Es war furchtbar und er fühlte mehr und mehr, dass er Schuld daran trug. Nicht an Harrys Schicksal speziell, aber allgemein. Er war ein Todesser gewesen und damit war er verantwortlich für alles, was die Gruppe gemacht hatte.   
Nie zuvor hatte er die Ruhe gehabt, sich damit so auseinander zu setzen. Und jetzt, in diesem ruhigen Haus in dem ruhigen Wald, überfielen ihn die Geister seiner Vergangenheit. Doch er wusste, dass er dem nicht nachgeben durfte. Es war unmöglich, hier neu anzufangen, wenn er in Selbstmitleid versank. Er musste stark sein, endlich mal in seinem Leben. Auch wenn stark sein hier hieß, für Harry zu schauspielern. Das Kind hatte ein Recht, glücklich zu sein. Und er hatte es Lily versprochen, für ihn zu sorgen. Ihn glücklich zu machen, gehörte dazu.  
Severus lief nach draußen und sah sich um, aber Harry sah er nirgendwo. Dafür wuchsen hier viele Pflanzen, die ihn interessierten und er fing an, ein paar zu sammeln und zu bestimmen. Bis er merkte, dass es hier viele gab, die er nicht kannte, nie gesehen hatte. Ein eigener Pokedex wäre nicht übel. Er grübelte und nahm sich vor, den Professor darum zu bitten. Irgendeine Ausrede für diesen Wunsch würde er schon finden.   
“Severus”, rief Harry und kam den Weg entlang gerannt. Dexter in den Händen, aufgeklappt. Sicher hatte er viele neue Dinge entdeckt. “Weißt du, was ein Felilou ist?”  
“Ein Pokemon?”, fragte er und stand auf. Er sah sich den Eintrag an. “Niedlich.”  
“Und hier, Miltanks habe ich auch gesehen. Die gehören dem Bauern.”  
Miltank… Kühe als Miltanks zu bezeichnen… wer wohl die Pokemon benannt hatte oder hießen die wirklich so und hatten den Menschen ihre Namen mitgeteilt? Rätselhafte Wesen.   
Er sah sich auch die Raupenpokemon Raupy und Hornliu an und das Vogelpokemon Taubsi. Harry hatte schon viel entdeckt. Und er schien langsam sein Herz für diese neue Welt zu öffnen.   
“An dem Hof fließt ein Bach vorbei, da waren auch Pokemon drin, glaub ich. Oder Fische.” Die Augen sahen traurig aus, aber der Junge kämpfte. Er kämpfte um das Gefühl, hier glücklich zu sein.   
Severus pflückte weiter Kräuter und Pflanzen, während Harry von Attackentypen und Pokemontypen redete und sein neues Wissen mit ihm teilte. Neugierig lauschte er. Irgendwie klang das interessant und diese ganze Pokemonkampfsache schien nicht so übel zu sein, wie er es im ersten Moment vermutet hatte. 

Sie aßen, sahen sich noch ein wenig die Umgebung an und fanden den Bach, sahen den Wolken zu, die weiß und fluffig über den Himmel zogen und versuchten beide, ruhig zu werden. Harry bat Severus, ihm richtig lesen und schreiben und rechnen beizubringen. Er versprach es. Natürlich. Gerade lesen war wichtig in einer fremden Umgebung.   
Am Abend, als Harry im Bett lag, hielt er den leeren Pokeball in seinen kleinen Händen. Severus saß auf dem Bettrand und blickte ihn an. “Ich will ein Pokemontrainer werden. Der beste der Welt.”  
Severus lachte leise und streichelt ihm über den Kopf. “Dann versuch es. Aber dafür musst du erst einmal eins fangen.” Er verzog leicht das Gesicht. “Harry, ich war heute kurz in einem Laden für Trainer. Diese Sachen dort sind alle furchtbar teuer. Ein Pokeball, so ein ganz normaler, wie du ihn hast, kostet 200 Poketaler. Das ist die Währung hier. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Geld mir der Bürgermeister gegeben hat, das überprüfe ich morgen in Ruhe. Aber wir müssen es zusammenhalten. Ich kann dir nicht ständig neue Bälle und sowas kaufen.”  
“Musst du nicht. Ich hab doch einen Ball. Und als Trainer kann ich Geld verdienen für neue Bälle.”  
“Dann schlaf jetzt, damit du ausgeschlafen bist und vielleicht kannst du ja morgen schon dein erstes Pokemon fangen.”  
Müde schloss der Junge die Augen und kuschelte sich unter die Decke. Den Ball legte Severus auf den Nachtschrank. “Gute Nacht, Severus. Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast.”  
“Das habe ich sehr gern getan.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry und Severus kommen langsam in ihrem neuen Heim und in Siegburg an. Severus sucht nach einem Job, Harry nach ein wenig Kindheit und Normalität.

Kapitel 4: Ein Hauch von Kindheit

Harry lief neben Severus her nach Siegburg. Ihm taten ein wenig die Füße weh und das nach dem bisschen Weg. Aber das war es halt. In seinem ganzen Leben war er noch nicht so viel gelaufen. Er fand es trotzdem toll, sich so frei bewegen zu können. Überall waren Menschen zu sehen. Auf dem Hof des Bauern, auf der Straße, in der Stadt. Kinder spielten, einige hatten Pokemon dabei, in Läden kauften Leute ein.   
Hier hatte niemand Angst, nicht mal nach einem Vulkanausbruch. Sowas… kam eben vor und war furchtbar tragisch, aber es machte keine Todesangst. Es hielt die Menschen nicht vom Leben ab. Trotz der Ereignisse, fühlten sie sich sicher. Er hoffte, das irgendwann auch fühlen zu können.   
“Fiffyen, Fiffyen, komm her”, rief ein Junge und jagte einem Hund hinterher. Das schwarz-graue Tier lief vor ihm davon.   
Er lächelte ihm nach. “So süß. Pokemon.”  
“Du wirst noch süchtig nach diesen Viechern.” Severus blickte von oben auf ihn hinab und lächelte sanft. “Komm, gehen wir auf den Markt. Wir müssen Viktor danken.”  
Gemeinsam liefen sie zum Stand des Bauern, der sie erfreut begrüßte und Severus bedankte sich höflich und ziemlich umständlich für die Unterkunft und das Essen und die Hilfe. Doch der Mann winkte nur ab und schien davon nichts wissen zu wollen. Stattdessen reichte er Harry ein Stück Käse.   
Harry ließ es sich schmecken und sah sich um. Dabei merkte er, dass viele Leute ihn beobachteten. Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass er ja seine Eltern verloren hatte. Sollte er nicht traurig sein? War es normal, dass er hier strahlend herumlief? Aber irgendwie war es schön, mal lachen zu dürfen. Frei sein zu dürfen. Glücklich. Und seine Mom wäre ganz bestimmt nicht sauer, dass er lachte und keine Angst mehr hatte im nächsten Moment unter Qualen abgeschlachtet zu werden. Denn das war sein Hauptgefühl, seit er kapiert hatte, wie gefährlich das Leben seiner Eltern und sein eigenes war. Und er hatte es schnell lernen müssen.   
“Alles klar, Kleiner?”, fragte Severus und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
“Darf ich überhaupt fröhlich sein?”, fragte er leise, als sie weiter liefen, jetzt auf ein Bankgebäude zu.   
“Du bist ein Kind. Du sollst fröhlich sein. Die Menschen hier sind erleichtert, dass du raus gehst und lebst. Hör auf, dir so viele Gedanken zu machen. Was alles wirklich passiert ist, begreifst du noch früh genug. Wenn du jetzt erst einmal die Erleichterung fühlst, von Zuhause weg zu sein und leben zu dürfen, dann ist das total in Ordnung.”   
“Ich wünschte, Mom und Dad wären hier.”  
Severus legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. “Sie sind hier. In deinen Gedanken, in deinem Herzen, in deiner Seele. Sie sind immer da, solange du dich an sie erinnerst. Solange wir uns an sie erinnern. Weißt du, Harry, ich werde sie auch niemals vergessen. Lily war meine älteste und beste Freundin, trotz allem. Und James war immer eine Art Rivale, aber wir haben uns gegenseitig respektiert. Wir wollten immer besser sein als der andere. Aber ich bin ihm dankbar, dass er für Lily da war. Dass es dich gibt und ich mich jetzt um dich kümmern kann. Ich bewundere ihn für seinen Mut. Auch ich werde sie niemals vergessen.”  
Harry fühlte die Worte. So hatte sein Vater nie mit ihm geredet. James Potter war immer eher kurz und direkt gewesen. Er hatte Anweisungen erteilt. Severus erklärte. Er schmiegte sich leicht gegen ihn, fühlte wie er hoch gehoben wurde und blickte jetzt von oben auf die Menschen hinab.   
Sowas kannte er auch nicht. Jemand, der ihn herumtrug wie ein Kleinkind. Seine Eltern hatten ihn zu Ruhe erzogen, zu Gehorsam, zum Erwachsensein. Jetzt plötzlich durfte er wieder Kind sein, bei einem Fremden, der nicht mal Ahnung von Kindern hatte. Aber Harrys bescheidener Meinung nach machte der Mann sich gut.   
In der Bank wurde er wieder runter gelassen und Severus sah sich die Geldautomaten an, die es hier gab. “Sind die sehr kompliziert?”  
“Kinderleicht”, murmelte er. “ID-Card rein, wieder raus nehmen, Geldkarte rein, in die Kamera lächeln, wegen der Gesichtsüberprüfung und auf Abheben drücken. Oh…”  
Harry stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, aber an den Bildschirm reichte er nicht ran. “Wie viel Geld haben wir?”  
“2000 Poketaler. Meine Güte… Das ist viel.”  
“Naja”, murmelte er leise. “10 Pokebälle…”  
Severus lachte ziemlich laut und hob etwas Geld ab. Keine Münzen, wie er sich Taler vorgestellt hatte, sondern Scheine. Er nahm seine Geldkarte wieder aus dem Automaten und natürlich das Geld und steckte alles ein. “Du denkst schon wie ein Trainer. Komm, mein Kleiner, sehen wir uns die Stadt noch ein wenig an.”  
Dagegen hatte er gar nichts. Sie liefen an Geschäften vorbei, an einem Bäcker, einem Laden, der draußen so eine Art Fast Food verkaufte. Irgendwelche braunen Bällchen, die total lecker dufteten. Schließlich kamen sie zu einem Spielzeugladen. Hier gab es auch eine Bücherabteilung. Severus zog ihn hinein. Harry strahlte. Wieder so ein: Das hab ich noch nie gemacht.  
“Du brauchst ein wenig Spielzeug. Such dir was aus, Harry.”  
Neugierig stöberte er zwischen den Sachen herum, aber er wusste nicht ganz, was er wollte. Ein Plüschtier fiel ihm ins Auge. Harry tippte darauf, dass es ein Pokemon darstellen sollte. Eine schwarz-rote Katze, die ziemlich cool aussah. “Was ist das?”, fragte er die junge Verkäuferin.   
“Das ist ein Flamiau. Eines der Starterpokemon für junge Trainer bei uns. Es ist ein Feuerpokemon.”  
Unsicher strich er über das weiche Fell und sah sich um. “Darf ich das haben, Severus?”  
“Natürlich.” Er wandte sich kurz von den Büchern ab. “Wir nehmen so ein Flamiau.”  
“Ich stell es an die Kasse.” Sie lächelte ihm zu und verschwand in Richtung Ausgang, wo auch die Kasse war.   
Harry gesellte sich zu seinem großen Begleiter und sah sich jetzt auch die Bücher an. “Was sind das? Märchenbücher?”  
“So ähnlich. Geschichten über berühmte Pokemon. Hilfen für junge Trainer. Ein paar Geschichten über Orte hier in dieser Welt. Wir nehmen ein paar mit. Die sind gar nicht so übel. Und du brauchst Bücher, wenn ich dir Lesen beibringen soll.”  
Begeistert sah er Severus zu, wie der einige Bücher einpackte. Er sah sich um. Was wollte er noch? Er hatte zwar ein wenig Spielzeug besessen, früher, aber seit seine Eltern gemeint hatten, dass er ’alt genug’ sei, hatten sie darauf keinen großen Wert mehr gelegt.   
Er nahm sich zwei Puzzlespiele mit, natürlich auch mit Pokemonmotiven. In dieser komischen Dimension schien sich alles um diese Pokemon zu drehen. Aber damit konnte er leben. Außerdem nahm er noch einen Ball mit. Er hatte nie einen gehabt, weil seine Mom das im Haus nicht gewollt hatte. Und raus hatte er nicht gedurft.   
Severus seufzte leise und blickte auf die Preise. “Alles ziemlich teuer.” Er bemerkte, dass Harry den Ball zurücklegen wollte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. “Nimm ihn mit. So war das nicht gemeint.”  
Glücklich trug er ihn zur Kasse, wo alles, was er bis jetzt gekauft hatte, in einer großen Tüte landete. Alles bis auf das Flamiau, was er hastig nahm, nachdem die nette Verkäuferin den Preis in die Kasse eingetippt hatte. Er drückte das Tier an sich, während Severus bezahlte. Für die paar Sachen sage und schreibe 45 Poketaler. Das fand er wirklich teuer.  
Als sie mit ihren Einkäufen am Schaufenster vorbei liefen, blickte Harry ein wenig traurig auf die Roller und Inliner, die hier standen. “Die kosten echt viel.”  
“Die sind im Moment noch zu teuer für uns. Aber ich werde zusehen, dass ich einen Job kriege und dann verdiene ich Geld und kann dir einen Roller kaufen. Ich weiß nicht, ob die hier Weihnachten feiern, aber bis dahin hab ich es zusammen, versprochen.”  
Harry blickte ihn von unten an. “Du willst arbeiten, um mir etwas zu kaufen?”  
“Natürlich.”  
Er fand das nicht natürlich. Großartig, wundervoll, phantastisch. Aber nicht natürlich. Sie kannten sich seit zwei Tagen und doch kümmerte der Mann sich so gut um ihn. Manchmal sogar besser als seine Eltern es getan hatten. Wobei… das war unfair, fand er. Seine Eltern hatten üble Probleme gehabt mit Voldemort. Hier gab es den nicht. 

Severus spürte die Dankbarkeit des Jungen, dessen Fürsorge er übernommen hatte. Es war ein etwas erdrückendes Gefühl. Er fand nicht, dass er das verdient hatte. Aber irgendwo war es auch schön. Und wie stolz Harry sein Flamiau im Arm hielt… es war ein wunderschönes Bild.   
Vor einer Art Apotheke blieb er stehen und blickte auf die Liste, die hier hing. Man bot hier Pokemonmedizin an. Aus Pflanzen. Und ein kleiner Zettel hing in einer Ecke. “Warte hier.”   
Er betrat den etwas düsteren Laden und wurde von einer älteren Dame empfangen, die mit etwas schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an ihrer Kasse stand. “Hallo, junger Mann”, grüßte sie freundlich. “Was kann ich für Sie tun? Brauchen Sie Medizin?”  
“Nein. Einen Job. Ich hab den Zettel gesehen und ich kenne mich ganz gut mit Pflanzen aus und damit, wie man daraus Tränke macht und Heilmittel. Was Pokemon angeht und Hilfen für sie, muss ich dazu lernen, aber ich bin intelligent und fleißig. Geben Sie mir eine Chance, bitte.”  
Die Frau war ein wenig überfahren. “Mein Enkel ist für ein Jahr in Prismania City. Ich könnte Hilfe gebrauchen. Aber sehr viel kann ich nicht zahlen. 200 Poketaler pro Woche.”  
Das war nicht viel, aber vorerst genug. “Abgemacht.” Er reichte ihr die Hand. “Gibt es hier eine Bibliothek oder so etwas? Ich muss mich ein bisschen weiterbilden, wenn ich eine Hilfe sein soll.”  
Die Frau streckte sich stöhnend und winkte ihn mit sich mit. “Wir haben nicht ständig zu tun.” Sie betraten ein Hinterzimmer, wo es eine Art Labortisch gab, einen Kessel und ein Regal mit allerlei Zutaten. Er fühlte sich hier sofort wohl. In einem Regal standen Bücher. “Hier sind die wichtigsten Werke. Sie können sie gern mit nach Hause nehmen oder hier lesen, wenn kein Kunde da ist. Meinen Sie, Sie kriegen den Verkauf auch hin? Mein Rücken bringt mich um.”  
Er nickte leicht. “Ich denke, das kriege ich hin. Sie haben Festpreise, oder?”  
“Natürlich. Das hier ist kein Basar. Überall gibt es Festpreise. Jeden Donnerstag kommt der Händler und bringt die von mir bestellte Ware, hauptsächlich Behälter. Und morgen setzen wir uns an die Rezepte und ich schaue mir mal an, ob Sie es hin bekommen, die einfachen Sachen zusammen zu rühren. Dann können Sie morgen und übermorgen mal reinschnuppern, ob es Ihnen hier gefällt und sich das das Wochenende über überlegen.”  
“Es gefällt mir, das weiß ich jetzt schon.” Severus seufzte erleichtert. “Danke. Ich heiße übrigens Severus Snape.”  
“Mein Name ist Maria Hörster. Ist der Junge dort draußen ihr Ziehkind? Der kleine Harry von dem ich schon gehört habe?”  
“Ja, Miss Hörster.”  
“Bitte, ich heiße Maria. Wir können uns doch Duzen, oder?”  
“Gern.” Severus lächelte.   
“Harry kann sich auch nützlich machen, wenn er möchte und du es erlaubst. Rings um den Ort gibt es Beerensträucher. Ich habe hinter dem Laden ein kleines Beerenlager. Harry kann den Handwagen nehmen und Beeren sammeln. Für 100 Gramm Beeren bekommt er von mir 5 Poketaler.”  
Das war ein sehr guter Preis. “Ich frage ihn. Wenn er Lust hat, kann er das gern machen. Wenn nicht… muss ich mich einfach sehr anstrengen. Er muss erst einmal den Tod seiner Eltern verkraften. Er weiß nicht mal, ob er sich freuen darf, dass er noch lebt.”  
Die alte Frau sah ihn mitleidig an. “Armer Junge. Fragen Sie ihn. Er hat bestimmt Wünsche und mit dem Geld kann er sie sich erfüllen.”  
Severus nickte leicht. “Danke, Maria. Ich werde mich bemühen, dir keine Probleme zu bereiten und ordentlich zu arbeiten.”  
Sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu. “Morgen früh um acht Uhr. Wir öffnen um halb neun. Der Laden ist bis 18 Uhr geöffnet, aber es ist ein ruhiger Job.”  
“Bis morgen und vielen Dank.”  
Er lief die zwei Stufen hinab und strahlte Harry an. “Ich habe einen Job. Und wenn du willst, du auch. Du kannst dir ein wenig Taschengeld verdienen.”  
“Jaaaa”, sagte er begeistert. Taschengeld klang gut. Er hatte noch nie eigenes Geld gehabt. Und Severus helfen zu können, fühlte sich gut an. “Was muss ich tun?”  
“Beeren sammeln. Und ich lerne, hier Sachen herzustellen und zu verkaufen.”  
Harry schlang seine Arme um Severus Hüfte. “Das ist so toll. Wohin gehen wir jetzt?”  
Er strich dem Jungen über den Kopf und sah sich unsicher um. Harry war ziemlich anhänglich. Zuhause war das okay, aber was dachten denn die Leute hier darüber? Sie wussten ja, dass es nicht sein Kind war. “Ins Labor zu Professor Hazel. Ich muss mich weiterbilden. Ich war in Zaubertränke immer ein Ass. Das kann ich hier bestimmt auch anwenden, aber ich muss die Pflanzen und Gesteine kennen lernen, die es hier gibt. Und dazu brauche ich auch einen Pokedex.”

Harry bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu, als sie das Labor des netten Professors betraten. Severus stellte ihn dem Mann erst einmal vor und Harry bedankte sich für den Pokedex. “Der Dexter weiß so viel”, schwärmte er.   
Hazel lächelte zufrieden. “Das soll er auch. Dafür ist er da.”  
“Professor”, sagte Severus und senkte leicht den Kopf. “Dürfte ich Sie um einen riesigen Gefallen bitten?”  
“Natürlich. Mehr als ablehnen kann ich ja nicht und wenn ich Ihre Bitte erfülle, hat es sich doch richtig gelohnt, mich zu fragen.” Er lächelte und strich sich durch seine Haare. “Was brauchen Sie?”  
“Einen Pokedex. Ich hatte nie einen und…” Er zögerte.   
“Haben Sie nie eine Reise gemacht? Als Kind? Nicht mal eine kleine?”  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich bin genauso unwissend und unerfahren wie Harry und habe zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben das Gefühl, dass das ein Fehler ist.”  
“Fehler würde ich es nicht nennen. Jeder Mensch ist anders.” Hazel wühlte in einer Schreibtischschublade herum. “Und wir alle sind flexibel, was sehr gut ist. Der Pokedex von Harry ist für Kinder. Sie brauchen mehr. Hier, nehmen Sie den. Ich brauche mal Ihre ID.” Er schob sie in das Gerät und tippte auf dem Bildschirm herum. Dann gab er Severus beides. “Das ist ein Lexikon unserer Welt. Informationen über Städte, Regionen, Pokemon, Pflanzen, Tiere, Gesetze und so weiter. Dazu gibt es einen Nachrichtenkanal, wo einmal jeden Tag die wichtigsten Nachrichten kommen. Das Gerät zeichnet sie auf. Sie können sie sich also ansehen, wenn Sie Zeit haben.”  
“Wieso haben Sie… den?”  
“Weil Sie nicht der erste Erwachsene sind, der etwas nachholen muss. Sie sind nicht so sonderbar, wie Sie glauben, Mister Snape. Es gibt viele Menschen, die in abgelegenen Gegenden geboren werden, aufwachsen und sterben und viele, die eben irgendwann doch den Rest der Welt sehen wollen.”  
Severus seufzte leise. “Den Wunsch hat Harry in mir geweckt.” Er griff in seine Tasche und zog das Geld hervor. “Ich habe einen Job, ich kann den bezahlen…”  
Hazel winkte ab. “Die sind immer kostenlos. Nehmen Sie ihn mit und falls Sie wirklich eine Reise machen, dann melden Sie sich immer mal und lassen mich die Daten runterladen, bitte. So kann ich ihn noch erweitern. Erwachsene reisen doch woanders hin als Kinder, sehen andere Dinge, finden andere Dinge.”  
“Vielen Dank, Professor Hazel.”  
“Ich freue mich, dass Sie so viel Lebensmut haben und so viel Mut, dieses Kind aufzuziehen. Das will ich unterstützen. Wo arbeiten Sie denn?” Er lehnte sich gegen einen Tisch, auf dem eine Art Mikroskop stand.  
“Bei Maria in der Apotheke.”  
“Oh. Das ist gut. Sie braucht dringend Hilfe. Aber nur für ein Jahr.”  
Severus hob seinen blauen Pokedex und sagte lächelnd. “Bis dahin habe ich hoffentlich genug Wissen, um reisen zu können. Oder genug Geld, um weiter lesen zu können, um dann später reisen zu können.”  
Hazels braune Augen funkelten. “Sie und Harry, Sie gehen Ihren Weg. Aber eines müssen Sie noch lernen. Hören Sie auf, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, wenn Menschen Ihnen etwas Gutes tun. Lernen Sie, sich darüber zu freuen. Hatten Sie eigentlich je ein Pokemon?”  
“Ich bemühe mich und nein. Ich hatte nie ein eigenes. Warum…”   
“Geht mich gar nichts an.” Er musterte Harry, der sich die Apparaturen neugierig ansah. “Er hat seine Wahl wohl schon getroffen?”  
“Wie bitte?”  
“Das Flamiau.” Hazel wies auf das Plüschtier in Harrys Armen. “Drei stehen zur Wahl für jedes Kind, was seine Reise beginnt, das haben die Pokemonprofessoren vor Jahrzehnten so eingeführt, damit die Kinder eine gute Chance haben und einen guten Start. Natürlich müssen sie es nicht nehmen, aber die meisten entscheiden sich doch für eines. Feuer, Pflanze, Wasser. Ich finde, die Feuerkatze passt zu ihm.”  
Severus dachte an England zurück, an Hogwarts. Harry wäre ein Gryffindor geworden, wie seine Eltern. Da war er sich ganz sicher. Der Löwe war das Wappentier des Hauses gewesen, rot die Farbe. Ja, die Feuerkatze passte zu Harry. “Noch ist er zu jung für ein eigenes Pokemon. Aber ich bin schon gespannt, was sein erstes wird. Ich denke nicht, dass er wartet, bis er 11 Jahre alt ist.”  
Der Mann sah ihn überrascht an. “Sie müssen sehr abgeschieden gelebt haben. Die meisten Kinder haben von klein auf Kontakt mit Pokemon. Sie leben ja ständig mit ihnen, wachsen mit ihnen auf.”  
Severus schluckte leicht. “Das hatten wir ja auch, aber ein eigenes ist doch etwas anderes.”  
“Da stimme ich Ihnen zu. Aber er ist acht Jahre alt, nicht wahr?” Severus nickte. “Wenn er einem begegnet, was zu ihm passt und was er trainieren möchte, sollten Sie ihn lassen. Unterstützen Sie ihn, aber halten Sie ihn nicht davon ab.”  
“Bestimmt nicht. Und was die Unterstützung angeht, da ist Dexter wohl besser geeignet.”


End file.
